Preciosa
by mrebecca83084
Summary: Spencer is a law school professor who meets the new music professor at SCU, the rock star, Ashley Davies...this is their story...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Please turn in your papers on my desk before leaving."

Gathering of papers and groaning grew louder as the students turned in their latest essay.

Spencer gathered all her students' essays and placed them in her briefcase alongside her other materials.

She sighed and began rubbing her temples to ease the pain that had developed over the course of the day. "What a long day…"

"Excuse me, Dr. Carlin?" the voice of her young TA broke through the quiet of the room.

"Yes, Ms. Daniels. How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you right when you are leaving. I just received this from President Michaels' office asking if you could meet with him as soon as you got out of your class." Lauren handed over the memo to Spencer, who glared at it for about a minute before speaking.

"Thank you, Ms. Daniels. I will meet you tomorrow morning to go over those projects we discussed earlier." Lauren nodded her head and said a soft goodbye before ducking out of the classroom.

'What on earth would he have to see me about? I hope this is not about that grant I have been trying to get….just breathe Spencer it can't be that bad, right?'

Taking one last deep breath, Spencer grabbed her briefcase and headed down the hallway to President Michaels' office.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Young. How are you?" Spencer politely asked the older woman when she entered the office.

"Very well, Dr. Carlin. President Michaels' said to let you through as soon as you arrived. So please go right in."

Spencer wanted to ask what the meeting was supposed to be about but decided against it and entered through the thick wooden doors.

Upon entering the room, Spencer heard laughing and a slightly raspy yet very feminine voice along with the deep voice of President Michaels.

"Excuse me President Michaels. I received notice that you wanted to speak with me. I hope I am not interrupting I would be more than happy to wait until you are free."

"Oh Dr. Carlin, there is no need for you to leave. I wanted to introduce you to our newest addition here at SCU. This is Professor Ashley Davies. She will be overseeing our new music program and hopefully establishing a prestigious reputation that will continue on for a long time hereafter."

Spencer's breathe quickened as the brunette who had been sitting facing away from her slowly stood and turned around.

The woman was young, maybe around Spencer's age; she was around Spencer's height with a lean toned body which was evident through the dark blue pant suit she had on; her hair was a dark brown, that hung lightly on her shoulders and curled throughout; her smile was captivating and her nose scrunched up immediately upon seeing Spencer; but what had Spencer hooked were the deep, sensual, and intoxicating brown eyes that were looking intensely into her own.

Ashley extended her hand towards Spencer, "Dr. Carlin. It is very nice to meet you. President Michaels says that you are one of the best professors here and that you would be perfect to show me around. That is if you don't mind me tagging along for a couple of days to get the feel of this place. That won't be a problem I hope?"

Spencer was lost in those eyes. She then realized that the soft skin of Ashley's was still on her own and she quickly blushed. "Spen…"

"What was that?"

"Spencer….call me Spencer. Oh and no it won't be a problem." Spencer wasn't sure if she had actually spoken until a look of relief spread over the brunette's face.

"You know for being one of this school's great speakers you sure looked like you were having a bit of trouble there." Ashley lightly laughed at the flustered look that was now covering the blonde's face.

"It's just been a long day. I am heading home right now but if you have the time stop by my office tomorrow morning around 8 and we can go over some questions you might have and I can show you around the campus. I have one class tomorrow but I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in sitting in on my Constitutional Law class."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Well I figured that you might find it a bit boring actually. I sure know my students think so." Spencer laughed remembering the groans from just a short time before.

"Actually I think I might like to sit in on your class. I promise not to heckle well not too much that is." Ashley smiled at the blonde who just shook her head slightly.

"Ok I give. You can be my honorary student tomorrow….my really attractive honorary student…" Spencer muttered under her breath.

"Mmhmm…I would LOVE to be your honorary student for a day."

Spencer wasn't sure if the brunette had heard her muttering but just smiled and was enjoying the way the brunette focused her attention solely on her.

President Michaels cleared his throat and turned to the girls, "So I guess this is settled then. Professor Davies, I just need you to review a few more papers regarding the music program before you leave."

"Ok, no problem. Dr. Car…I mean Spencer, it was such a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." She extended her hand once again to Spencer.

"The pleasure was all mine believe me." Spencer blushed at what she had just said. She softly shook Ashley's hand, quickly nodded a goodbye, left the office, and walked to her car while thinking of only the gorgeous brunette she had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled into an empty house.

Spencer placed her briefcase on the desk in her living room and made her way over to her machine which was blinking, screaming at her to push the button.

BEEP "Spencer, honey, this is your mother. I was just calling to confirm that you are coming over this weekend for your Father's birthday get-together. It would be so nice if you could bring a friend too because you looked so sad the last time we saw one another. I know things didn't work out with Jessica but like they say there are other fish in the sea! Ok well just call me when you get a chance. Love you! BEEP

'Other fish yeah…sure' Spencer thought bitterly.

BEEP "Spence! You soooo need to go to this strip club with me this weekend! I mean the girls there are BEYOND amazing…plus its steak night! Yeah Baby! You need to get out of that boring rut you are in and party! Call me kid! BEEP

'Glen you are such an ass…maybe I am enjoying my rut!'

"END OF MESSAGES" the machine announced loudly.

Heading into her bedroom to change into her comfortable sweats Spencer couldn't help but wonder how much her life sucked at the moment.

Only nine months earlier, she was head over heels in love with Jessica, a philosophy professor at SCU. Jessica was sweet, smart, and quite cute. Spencer didn't think anything could come between the two but the minute she heard that Jessica had been offered a position at a London University her heart fell. Jessica kept saying she wouldn't take the job but Spencer would hear none of it and insisted she go. Before leaving, Jessica felt that it would be best to leave on amiable terms and ended her relationship with Spencer with a "You will always be my best friend" speech. Spencer had yet to hear from Jessica since she left and she always checked her messages in a hope that there was a message from her ex-lover but everyday she would come home and be disappointed.

'Ok…let's see…what will it be tonight? Mexican, Chinese, Pizza, or whatever creatures are growing out of those mysterious containers in my fridge?' Spencer opted for some Mexican food and ordered some Puffy Tacos which always hit the spot.

After her food arrived, Spencer decided to watch some of the news on TV but soon realized that the incessant war talk was just not what she wanted to be thinking about. Instead her mind wandered and eventually she was thinking of a certain brunette who she would be having by her side for the next couple of days.

'I hope she doesn't find me boring. I mean she must have this amazing life outside of teaching. She looks slightly familiar though…I just can't quite put my finger on where I have seen her before.'

Spencer's head was quickly snapped out of her daze when she heard the sound of keys and the front door of her home opening up to a dark-haired man carrying an armful of grocery bags.

"Sweetie…you know you can get off your lazy little ass and come help me with these right? Unless of course you developed that 'Stare at the gay man with groceries' disease again." Marco sarcastically told Spencer when he realized she was just staring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Marco…I was just enjoying this manly side of you I hardly ever get to see!"

"Well if you had actually bought some damn groceries instead of working on those damn science experiments in our refrigerator while I was out of town. I wouldn't have had to exert all my energy making this house habitable again." Marco placed the bags down and left to get the rest from the car.

While putting the groceries away, Marco quickly caught on to the little grin that was on the blonde's face. "Sooo…anything exciting happen while your Mr. Wonderful was away?"

Spencer shook her head and began to giggle. 'Why the hell am I giggling?'

"Oh lord! Not the giggles…you know you can't stop yourself once you begin! Obviously SOMETHING happened if it is causing this type of response. You either got some, will be getting some, or you are completely losing your mind. So spill girl!"

Tears began forming in Spencer's eyes from the giggling and she had to sit down and take a few deep breaths before she spoke. "Oh it was a horrible day…until I had to meet with President Michaels…"

"President Michaels? Oh Spence please don't tell me you and him are…you know?" Marco started holding his breath.

"What!?! No, not at all. Like I was SAYING, before I was so rudely interrupted, President Michaels wanted me to go by his office to meet the new music Professor, Ashley Davies." Spencer's mind began to drift to more thoughts of the brunette but was again pulled back to reality by her roommate's high-pitched laugh.

"Oh I see now! You have an eye for a certain music professor huh? Oh honey what is up with you and dating your coworkers! You know there is a dating pool outside the walls of SCU right?" Spencer punched him in the arm and he looked at her with his hurt puppy look.

"You so laugh like a hyena it's not even funny! I am not dating anyone and I do find Ashley attractive but I am so not ready to get involved again. Besides I don't even know if she likes me. First of all we just met; second, I don't know if she's even gay; finally, if she is gay, I am more than positive she is already seeing someone she's just too beautiful to not be." Spencer began to frown at her words hating her glass half-empty mind set.

"Well I think you are being way too analytical about this whole thing. Just get to know her. I mean there is nothing wrong with making a new friend and making said friend your 'eye candy'. So tell me about this new candy of yours…is she a hottie?"

"Man she is amazing. Her smile is beautiful, her lips are so full, she does this thing with her nose that is so cute, she's really fit, curly brown hair, and those eyes…" Spencer could feel the butterflies in her stomach when she remembered how wonderful it felt when those eyes met hers.

"Oh my so you really have it in for this girl huh? I have to meet this girl you are so infatuated with. When do you get to see her again so that the love can begin to bloom?" Marco couldn't help but tease because he enjoyed seeing the happy mood that had taken over his normally depressed roomie.

"For the next couple of days I will be showing her around campus. She even wants to sit in on one of my classes tomorrow which completely surprised me."

"Yeah well Con Law is not exactly the most exciting subject. But that's a good sign Spence she obviously wants to be around you. Well sweetie I am beat so I am off to dream of my Brad Pitt. Tomorrow you must tell me everything that happened and remember to 'Show her a good time'" He emphasized the last phrase with his fingers forming bunny ears. Spencer groaned and heard his laughing continue until his door closed leaving Spencer with her thoughts again.

'Ok well I will definitely show her a good time. I'm just wondering if I am going to be able to sleep tonight' Spencer just sat and pondered what the next couple of days were going to be like and if she would be able to get through them without completely freaking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one…sorry it's kind of short…well enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

"So after I complete the research on this today, do you want me to send you my findings or would you rather me put a memo together for you to look at this weekend?" Lauren asked Spencer while gathering the notes that she was given for her new research project.

"I think it would be best if you put together a brief memo. Just summarize the cases, the corresponding legislation, and any other sources you may have found. Once you get that together you can email it to me or drop it off with my secretary."

"Ok. I will get this to you by Friday afternoon. Have a good day Dr. Carlin."

"Thank you Ms. Daniels." Spencer followed Lauren out to the hallway just outside her office when she noticed Ashley sitting on the couch waiting.

"Oh Professor Davies, how long have you been there?" Spencer looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was only 7:45.

"Please call me Ashley. I know I'm a bit early I just wasn't sure if I would be able to find your office."

Spencer nodded her head and asked "So is there anything you would like to drink? There should be a new pot of coffee in the break room or we have bottled waters in the fridge."

"I'm quite fine thanks." Ashley and Spencer walked into Spencer's office where Ashley looked around before sitting. "I love your office. It has a very homey feeling to it. So what's on the agenda today Spence?"

"I was thinking that we could start on the east side of campus where the engineering, business, and architecture buildings are. Then, when we reach the law building we could eat at the café that was just recently added. After lunch I have a 1:30 class. Once class is out we could finish up on the west side of campus where the foreign language, math, English, science and art buildings are. Finally, ending up at the music building which you probably know more about that building than I do so you may need to show me around instead." Spencer smiled at Ashley. "I know it's a lot to do in one day so I just figured we could get as much done today as we can then finish up tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fantastic. I am really looking forward to your class this afternoon. If you are ever interested you can always sit in on one of my classes once I have my room set up. You can be MY honorary student." Ashley winked and stared at Spencer intensely causing Spencer to lose all coherent thoughts.

"I…I…Michaels…like…lips…?"

"Did you just ask 'I Michaels like lips'? What does that mean? Is that some kind of secret language amongst law professors? I mean if you don't want to sit in on my class I understand. I just thought I would return the favor." Ashley began to slightly pout at Spencer.

"What? No. I'm sorry I…didn't mean to say that. I would love to sit in on your class. I…I…" Spencer began stuttering.

"Spence, sweetie, don't worry ok? I was just messing with you a little. Are you normally this articulate? From what I have heard you can make a grown man weep by words alone. Now THAT I would love to be a witness to." Ashley laughed and Spencer blushed wondering who had told the brunette that story.

"Well he caught me on an off-day. Besides who would expect a 6 ft, 200-lb man to start crying after I explained how rude it was to interrupt my conversation with my colleagues and especially my girlfriend…er…" Spencer quickly looked away from Ashley not sure if she was ready for her reaction.

"Girlfriend?...oh…" Ashley sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Many of the other professors were a little shocked that I was gay but they really didn't mind. I hope I didn't offend you…I.." Spencer was quickly silenced by a laugh from the brunette.

"No Spence, you didn't offend me at all. I was just a little disappointed that you were already seeing someone. Sorry it's really none of my business. Well now that this conversation has become completely awkward how about that tour?" Ashley rose and started heading for the door.

"Ex…"

"What?" Ashley turned around raising an eyebrow.

"She is my ex-girlfriend."

"Shall we?" Ashley held out her hand to Spencer and sent a seductive smile making the blonde melt.

Spencer quickly took Ashley's hand and couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ashley was interested in her and was now holding her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy! So here's chapter four! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Preciosa  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading.

**Chapter Four**

RING "Hello Marco" Spencer said when she recognized her best friend and roomie on the caller ID.

"Spencer…wow she's a hottie!" Marco whispered back to Spencer.

"What? I can barely hear you Marco! Why are you whispering?" Spencer saw Ashley's eyebrow rise a bit in curiosity.

"Turn around and look towards the fountain." Spencer turned her head and spotted her roommate wearing a big camouflage coat, dark sunglasses, and a large camouflage sombrero hiding behind the fountain. "Can you see me?"

"Marco what are you doing? You look completely ridiculous. Get your butt over here." Spencer hung up her phone before Marco could reply.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked after Spencer put her phone away.

"Oh it's my roommate Marco. He's an art professor here and for some reason he was trying out his detective skills. I swear that man has a screw loose." Spencer laughed as she saw her roommate approach still wearing his outfit.

"Ladies! What a wonderful day!" Marco turned to Ashley and extended his hand. "Marco Gutierrez. Pleased to meet you."

"Ashley Davies. What is with the outfit?"

"Oh well. I was working on this new project…I want to title it 'Love is in Bloom'. But in order to get this project finished I needed to just take in my subjects from afar to fully understand and build upon their interactions with one another." Spencer looked at Marco with a hard stare wondering what he was talking about. She suddenly realized that she and Ashley were his subjects.

"Excuse me Marco. Can I speak to you for a moment…alone? I'm sorry Ashley we will be right back."

"Excuse us. You know you really are very pretty like Spen…" Spencer grabbed Marco and dragged him away around the corner before he could finish his sentence.

"Whoa there Xena Warrior Princess! What is up with you? I was just trying to help you out a bit." Marco whined to the blonde.

"Help me? With what Marco? You show up in this ridiculous outfit and spy on me with Ashley. I told you that I wasn't looking for another relationship. I just want to see how things develop with Ashley and so far they have been going really well…" Spencer smiled.

"Oh you have to tell me! What happened?"

"Let's just say she is interested. Oh my god Marco what am I going to do? What if she realizes how boring I really am? Or what if I misread what she was telling me? Do you think she is really interested in me?" Spencer began to hyperventilate.

Marco put his hands on her temples rubbing them lightly. "Honey, calm down. Don't worry about anything ok? Just be yourself and I'm sure you will be married in no time flat!" Spencer punched him in the stomach.

"Marco you are so not funny. Ok I will just relax and see how this goes. Now Mr. Detective man will you please go change! We may stop by the Art building today so I will give you a call if we do. Thanks for being here." Spencer hugged him and turned the corner to sit back down with Ashley.

"Is everything ok?" Ashley asked.

"Everything is fine. Marco can be such a character sometimes but he means well. We can go by later to see some of his artwork. I'm sure he would really like that." Spencer smiled and took a bite of her salad.

Ashley reached out her hand and brushed Spencer's cheek causing Spencer to feel her insides begin to squirm. "Sorry you had some dressing."

"Thanks." Spencer blushed. "So are you ready for class?"

"As long as you don't expect me to answer any questions, then I sure am!" They rose to enter the law building and headed to Spencer's class.

--------------------

Spencer and Ashley entered the room to find most of Spencer's students already sitting and setting up their materials. When they noticed that Spencer was not alone, all eyes widened in shock at the realization of who was their new visitor.

"Oh my god…what is she doing here?" "I thought she was in Europe." "How does Dr. Carlin know her?" Spencer couldn't help but notice that her class was whispering to one another about Ashley but shrugged and went to the front of the class while Ashley took a seat in the back.

"Good afternoon class. Before we begin, I just wanted to introduce our guest for today. Professor Davies has just joined our faculty here at SCU and will be overseeing the music program. I hope that you will be kind enough to welcome her." Applause and whistles sounded throughout the room which Spencer was completely surprised at, well at the whistles that is.

'_What is with the whistling? My students are normally not that excited to meet a new professor. Is there something I'm missing?_' Spencer shook her thoughts away and began her class.

--------------------

Ashley made her way to the front, occasionally shaking hands with some of Spencer's students or signing a few things. Spencer was gathering up her things and placing them in her briefcase.

"That was an amazing class Spence. I did notice that your students were quite eager to answer today, is that usually the norm?" Ashley asked curiously.

"No actually they dread being called on let alone volunteering. I don't know what got into them."

"Me neither." Ashley hesitated. "Look, Spence, I need to tell you something."

Spencer looked at Ashley and waited for the brunette to continue.

"But not here. How about we have dinner tonight? It will be nice to get to know more about you while not in the confines of this school." She smiled and looked at the blonde hoping for the answer she wanted.

"Sure. I don't have any plans, I really never do anymore. I mean…" Spencer blushed. "I mean yes that would be great."

"Great. So I am really curious to see your friend Marco's artwork. If his work is as interesting a character as he is I am sure going to love it."

"Oh his work is amazing. He on the other hand is a pain and a bit of a drama queen too. So let's hope he is still in a pleasant mood and not in his 'zone'." Spencer laughed.

Ashley held out her hand to Spencer and Spencer placed hers on top and they entwined their fingers walking out towards the art building. Spencer noticed that more students were glancing at them but just assumed they weren't used to two female professors holding hands around campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy! So here's chapter five! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Preciosa  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading.

**Chapter Five**

The sound of salsa music was echoing down the hallways of the art building and Spencer knew exactly where it was coming from. Sure enough when Spencer and Ashley got to Marco's door he was dancing around his canvas with a paintbrush in hand. Spencer developed a mischievous plan and pulled Ashley back into the hallway.

"What's the matter Spence? I thought you wanted me to see his work?" Ashley was confused.

"I do…but I have an idea…I know it's a bit childish but it will be sooo worth it!" Spencer's smile resembled that of the Cheshire cat and quickly Ashley's did the same.

"I love pranks. What are we going to do?" Spencer whispered her plan into Ashley's ear and couldn't help but notice the sweet aroma that was Ashley. She smelled so good that Spencer almost forgot where she was.

"Ok got it. Ready?" Ashley asked. Spencer nodded and quickly got back into her prankster mode.

--------------------

Spencer and Ashley waited for the next song to start and silently hid behind the canvases that were lined up against the nearest wall. Marco was still dancing and singing oblivious to the girls and they smiled at one another. Spencer pointed to the air horn that Marco kept on his desk, for no reason really, and motioned that she would go get it and that Ashley should get as close to the radio as possible.

Spencer slid behind the canvases towards Marco's desk and saw Ashley do the same to the radio. Once she had the air horn in hand she looked over to Ashley and mouthed "Wait for my signal" to which Ashley nodded.

Spencer then spotted where Marco was and quietly moved up behind him and looked to Ashley motioning with her fingers…1…2…3….the room went quiet and then the loudest sound she had ever heard came out of the tiny horn causing everyone to scream simultaneously.

"Jesus Spencer! What is wrong with you? You could have given me a heart attack!" He yelled at Spencer clutching at his chest.

"What? I can't hear you Marco I think I deafened us all!" She yelled back.

Ashley was laughing uncontrollably and Spencer and Marco began laughing too.

After a few minutes of laughing, their hearing returned and Marco spoke up. "So, Professor Davies, how do you like our little school here?"

"It's a very nice campus. And it's Ashley."

"How bout my little Spencer? Is she treating you well? I can see she has already pulled you into her world of torturing poor defenseless art professors here." Spencer just smiled at Marco.

"Spencer is great." Ashley winked at Spencer who blushed and Marco laughed.

"Oh yes she is AMAZING. At everything she does, teaching, writing, playing pranks, and not bad in bed either. I mean, so I have heard. I, myself, am immune to the charms of this here little lady." Spencer was looking at Marco with a death stare but Marco continued. "She would make a great girlfriend to any girl. How bout you? Are you interested in los mujeres tambien?"

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this line of questioning. But yes I am. I just got out of an intense and very public relationship. How bout we check out some of this artwork I have been hearing so much about?" Ashley quickly changed the topic. Marco shrugged and took Ashley around the room and was showing his work while Spencer just sat watching the two.

--------------------

"So ladies, as much as I enjoy you dropping by and scaring me half to death, I must return back to my piece before my motivation is gone for today. It was a pleasure to see you again, Ashley. Hopefully I will be getting to see more of you around campus and maybe even more so at our home. Ow." Spencer had punched him in the arm and just smiled at Ashley in embarrassment.

"Let's leave Marco to his work then shall we?" Spencer asked Ashley and she nodded after giving Marco a quick hug.

While walking towards the door, Spencer turned around and mouthed to Marco, "You are dead!"

Marco smiled back and blew a kiss while Spencer closed the door. He turned back around and exclaimed, "Love is in the air!" He turned back on his salsa music and resumed his routine.

--------------------

"That was so much fun! I never would have guessed you were the type to pull pranks on people. You seemed more of the sweet and innocent type."

"Yes well Marco brings that out of me. He's like the older gay brother that I never had. I mean I have brothers but sometimes they just don't understand what's going on in my life and that's when I turn to Marco." Ashley nodded her head.

"Well it's going to be 4:00. Do you want to call it a day for now? We can finish up the tour tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I guess this is a good stopping point. Now don't forget about our dinner plans tonight." Ashley pointed at Spencer. "You and I have a date."

"A date? I thought we were just going to get dinner and talk about life. I mean…" Spencer began to get flustered again.

"You don't want this to be a date, Spence?" Ashley asked in confusion. "I mean I don't want to force you to go out with me. I just assumed that you were interested in this being more than just a couple of friends getting together for dinner. I guess I was wrong."

Spencer was in a state of shock but when she noticed the hurt look on Ashley's face she knew she had to make the brunette smile again. She couldn't stand seeing her hurt in any way. 'Is Marco right? Am I falling in love with this girl?'

"Yes." Spencer answered her internal question out loud.

Ashley looked hurt. "Ok, I guess it's not a date then. See you tonight." Ashley gave Spencer a hug and started to walk towards the Music building.

"Wait, Ashley." Spencer ran over and turned the brunette around. "I didn't mean to say it wasn't a date. You just had me flustered, you do that to me a lot." Ashley started to smile. "I would love to go out tonight with you…on a date." Spencer quickly pecked Ashley on the lips and ran to her office touching her lips and smiling the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy! So here's chapter six! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Preciosa  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading.

**Chapter Six**

Spencer arrived home around 6 to an intoxicating and delicious smell. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she noticed that Marco was making his famous enchiladas.

"Oh my God Marco, that smells sooo good!" Spencer said putting her briefcase on the table and grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Here. Taste this." Marco placed a small pastry in Spencer's mouth.

"What is that?"

"I'm calling them my tiny turnovers. Good huh?" Spencer nodded and grabbed another off the baking sheet. "Hands off girly! Don't you have a big date tonight?"

"How do you know about that? I never had a chance to tell you." Spencer eyed Marco curiously.

"Oh, well 15 minutes after you and Ashley left my studio, she stopped by to ask me a few things. She told me she was taking you out on a date." Marco smiled at Spencer.

"What did she ask you about?"

"Oh the usual. What does she like to eat? What's her favorite flower? What's her bra size?" Marco started laughing when he saw Spencer's face.

"She did not ask that!"

"How do you know? You weren't there to either confirm or deny that these questions were asked!" Spencer rolled her eyes at Marco and grabbed another turnover. "Stop that or I will have to just tear up this number that Ashley wants you to call to give her directions to our place!" Marco reached into his pocket pulling out a small paper that had a phone number on it. "I can't believe you forgot to give that girl our number. I mean she isn't going to just magically find out where you live, Spence. Especially since you aren't listed in any phone book."

Spencer hadn't realized that she had forgotten to give Ashley her number or directions to her place. She reached over to grab the number from Marco's grasp when he suddenly put it back in his pocket.

"Marco, you better give me that number if you want to keep your pretty face in one piece!" Spencer moved closer to Marco.

"My, aren't you the most violent woman in the world? I should call up Ashley and tell her how you are threatening me and hurting my poor little feelings." Marco frowned and looked at Spencer.

"Oh stop it, Marco. You have thicker skin than I do! Who's the one who took down 3 drag queens who told him his 'ass was bigger than J-Lo's'? I didn't see you running home and crying about that one! Now give me that number!" Spencer held out her hand waiting for Marco to place the paper in her hand.

"Fine, whatever." He pulled the number out and put it in Spencer's hand. "My ass is perfect by the way." He shook his behind at Spencer after turning around to finish his cooking. "Oh and just so you know I told Ashley how to get here and to drop by around 7 to pick you up."

"Marco, its 6:20! I don't have enough time to get ready. I still have to find something to wear!" Spencer started to panic.

"Sweetie, calm down. I already picked out an outfit for you that will knock her dead. It's lying on your bed. When she gets here I will let her in and entertain her while you finish up ok?"

Spencer kissed Marco on the cheek. "Thanks Marco. But please no more 'love' talk ok? I don't want you scaring her away."

Spencer ran into her room to take a shower and saw the outfit spread out on her bed. He had picked out a black backless dress that made Spencer look GOOD and black heels to match. '_Thank you Marco._'

---------------------

Spencer could hear laughing coming from the living room and knew that Ashley had arrived. Spencer looked herself over once more to make sure she looked just right and slowly made her way to where Ashley was waiting.

"So she took the book to the counter and looked the girl straight in the eyes yelling 'What kind of place is this? Do you realize that a small child could be looking at this?' The girl looked at her and told her that she had no idea what she was talking about. So Spencer looked down at the book she was carrying and realized that instead of grabbing the Playboy she had found in the Children's section she was carrying a copy of 'Where the Wild Things Are.' She was sooo embarrassed and just left the store." Marco was laughing along with Ashley. Spencer cleared her throat grabbing both of their attentions.

"That story is not funny. They should keep an eye out for that sort of thing though. I mean it was right there next to Clifford the Big Red Dog!" Spencer cried.

Ashley and Marco kept laughing. Ashley finally cleared her vision from the tears that had formed in her eyes to notice what Spencer was wearing.

"Oh wow, Spence! You look amazing." She looked Spencer over a few times causing Spencer to blush from head to toe.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Spencer said noticing the brunette's outfit. Ashley was wearing a dark blue dress that left little to the imagination making Spencer's heart melt and her body warm all over.

"Well you two have a wonderful night. You both look perfect." Marco put on his serious face and whispered to Ashley. "You better be good to her. She is the most caring girl in this world and she has her heart in your hands so don't hurt her."

"Don't worry. Her heart is safe with me." Ashley whispered back giving Marco a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Ready?" Ashley and Spencer asked at the same time. They laughed and headed towards the door with their arms linked together.


	7. Chapter 7

Howdy! So here's chapter seven! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Preciosa  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading.

**Chapter Seven**

Spencer and Ashley walked out to her driveway where Spencer saw the most expensive car she had ever seen before.

"You like it? I know it's a bit extravagant but it's very comfortable."

"It's beautiful. How can you afford this? I can barely afford my Toyota on my salary." Spencer was running her hand along the side of Ashley's Porsche Carrera.

"All will be explained in due time. Here let me get that for you." Ashley opened the passenger side door for Spencer. As Spencer was about to get in she saw a single white rose on the seat and looked at Ashley with a raised eyebrow.

"Marco told me you liked white roses. So I found the most beautiful rose to give to the most beautiful girl." Spencer picked up the rose and turned to Ashley.

"You are too sweet. I really do love it." Spencer placed her hands on each side of Ashley's face and gave her a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

Ashley reluctantly pulled away. "Mmm…as much as I would love to continue this we should get going so that we don't lose our reservations." Spencer nodded and sat down while Ashley went around and got in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Spencer asked while admiring Ashley's features.

"That, my dear, is a surprise. So be patient." She smiled at Spencer and gently took her hand in her own.

"So where are you from?" Spencer asked.

"Born and raised here in L.A. I have been doing a bit of traveling the past few years but I still call L.A. my home. How about you?"

"Well I'm originally from a small town in Ohio. My family moved here around my junior year in High School and I stayed around for college. I did leave for a few years to get my law degree in Texas but I missed this crazy town so I decided to come back and teach."

"Why Texas? That's so far away."

"Well actually it turned out to be a bit cheaper to go to school in Texas. That and I wanted to experience some things with no family within driving distance. My mom was a bit clingy and liked to keep tabs on me. Luckily, she's kind of grown out of that stage." Spencer laughed knowing that her mother had not changed at all over the years. She was still clingy and called all the time to see what Spencer was up to and who she was spending her time with. Sometimes she felt suffocated by her mother but now was not the time to tell Ashley; that would have to wait for another day.

"I wish I had your problem. My mother pretty much wrote me off after I turned 18 and I haven't seen her since. She and I weren't the closest as you can tell but I always wished that we could have had a better relationship." Ashley's eyes clouded with a bit of sadness for a second but she shrugged off the feeling squeezing Spencer's hand.

"I'm sorry you had such a hard time. That must have been really difficult. Luckily for me, my dad is such a good friend to me that he helps me calm down after my 'talks' with my mother. I guess he is used to giving advice since he's a social worker for the city. My brothers aren't bad to have around either. Clay, he's the smart one, is so sweet and understanding about pretty much everything. Glen, on the other hand, is pretty much an ass 24/7 but he has his moments. Do you have any siblings?" Spencer asked while tracing her thumb over the back of Ashley's hand.

"I do have a half-sister, Kyla. She and I were shoved together when my father died and though we may not be as close as most sisters we have developed a good relationship over the years. She was really all I had after I turned 18 so she and I decided to move in together and that worked for a few years before I left to travel. She still lives here in L.A. She's married now with 2 kids, Samuel and Dylan. It's so weird being referred to as 'Auntie Ashley' but they are great kids." Ashley smiled at the thought of her two nephews.

"Aw that is so cute. Hey, where are we going? Are we headed to the beach?" Spencer was looking around and noticed that they had entered a private driveway that looked like it led to a private beach.

Ashley just remained quiet and drove down to where the road ended and the sand began. She got out of the car and went to open the door for Spencer.

Spencer held onto Ashley's hand as they made their way down a small incline to the sandy area below. When they turned a small corner there was a table set up with a bottle of wine and two place settings. There was a candle burning in the middle of the table and on one of the plates there was another white rose. Spencer looked at Ashley in amazement and picked up the rose to smell it.

Ashley held out Spencer's chair for her and then took her own seat across from the blonde.

"Marco told me that you really like Italian food. So I have here a variety of things from the best Italian restaurant in town." Ashley ushered over the waiter who had been patiently waiting off on the side. He pulled back the top of the cart to reveal a large quantity of food that made Spencer's eyes light up.

After they had finished eating, Ashley took Spencer's hand and they began to walk along the shoreline.

"So Spence, I wanted to tell you something." Ashley turned to Spencer and pushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I know you noticed all the looks today from both your students and other students around campus."

Spencer just nodded her head and waited for Ashley to continue.

"I was actually surprised you didn't recognize who I was right off the bat. Maybe that's one of the reasons I was so drawn to you. Most people nowadays want something from me…that's why I thought teaching would be a good outlet."

"I don't think I understand what you are trying to tell me." Spencer looked at Ashley with a hint of confusion in her blue eyes.

"For the past few years, I have been on tour with my band not just traveling but headlining concerts all over Europe. I go by 'Ashley' when I am performing because it just felt like it was something that I accomplished on my own not having to use my father's name to take me places."

"Davies…wait…was your father Raife Davies?" Ashley nodded and Spencer gasped.

"Wait so you're 'the Ashley'? How could I have not have noticed this before? I knew your name sounded familiar but I never put two and two together."

Ashley looked off into the ocean while Spencer absorbed the information. Then Spencer looked at Ashley with concern, "Wait you just broke up with that actress, Linda Ryan. I read in a newspaper where they said you had been together for 4 years. They also said that you had come home to find her in bed with a man and that you ended your relationship giving up your music career in the process."

Ashley sighed. "Yeah, Linda and I seemed so right for so long. She did have an affair with some guy but she wasn't the reason why I gave up my career. I just felt like there was more for me to do besides tour after tour or album after album. I wanted to give back I guess. So I ran into President Michaels at a fundraiser and he happily suggested for me to take over the new music program at SCU. I wasn't sure if that was exactly what I wanted but he assured me I would not regret joining the SCU family and that's how I ended up there."

Spencer was still slightly in shock but was beginning to wonder if what she and Ashley had started was just going to be a rebound. Was Ashley actually looking for something more than a casual relationship with her? Overwhelmed by the feelings that were coursing through her, Spencer began walking away from Ashley trying to clear her head.

"Spence? Spencer…what's wrong?" Ashley turned her around trying to get the blonde to look at her.

Spencer felt the tears forming in her eyes and refused to look at Ashley.

Ashley didn't know what to do because she had no idea what was wrong with the blonde. She put her arms around Spencer and held her tight telling her that whatever it was that was bothering her it would be ok. Spencer just held on to Ashley and finally began to calm.

Once she felt the stiffness in Spencer subside, Ashley looked at her. "So sweetie, what's got you so upset?"

Spencer didn't want to voice her concerns but she wanted to know what Ashley's intentions really were. "Am I…? Is this…?" Spencer took a deep breath. "Is this just some sort of rebound thing for you? If it is I want to know now before I put my heart out on the line and get hurt again."

Looking deep into Spencer's eyes, Ashley replied. "Spencer, when I first met you I was so struck by how beautiful you were. I'm not one to believe in love at first sight but when you walked into that office yesterday I started to truly believe. It's like we are connected in some way and at that moment I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart." Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer deeply holding her tight to her body. Spencer felt all her insecurities melt away and kissed back harder into Ashley wrapping her arms around her neck while Ashley pulled her tighter around the waist.

Giving in to the nagging need for air, Spencer pulled back and looked at Ashley. She kissed her nose and saw it wrinkle up. "I love when you do that. Ashley…"

"Mmhmm" Ashley replied nuzzling into Spencer's neck.

"I feel the same way. I have always believed in love at first sight since I was a little girl. When I met you, I fell for you. Now that I know you feel the same way I never want to let you go." Spencer felt Ashley's arms pull her closer and they stood there looking at each other never wanting the night to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Howdy! So here's chapter eight! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Preciosa  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading.

This chapter contains some sexual references.

The song in this one is Marc Anthony "I Swear."

**Chapter Eight**

Spencer woke up and looked at the clock that was blaring loud music telling her to wake up. Yawning, she made her way to the kitchen to get started on some breakfast before heading out to school. When she turned the corner, she was surprised to see Ashley standing in front of the stove while Marco was at the table stuffing his mouth with what appeared to be blueberry pancakes.

Marco noticed Spencer and swallowed quickly. "Spence, you have to try these! You sure found yourself a keeper." Ashley turned and smiled at Spencer.

"I woke up this morning in my empty house and wanted to come over to surprise you with some classic Ashley Davies blueberry pancakes."

Spencer walked up behind Ashley and put her arms around her waist resting her head on her shoulder. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There are a lot of things you probably don't know about me but we have all the time in the world to find those out." Ashley turned her head to give Spencer a kiss but was met by a head full of blonde hair. "What no morning kiss for your new girlfriend?" Ashley pouted.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I'll be right back." Spencer kissed Ashley's cheek before heading back to her room to get ready. She loved that Ashley had referred to herself as her "girlfriend." It just felt so right to her.

After washing up and getting dressed, Spencer walked back to the kitchen to find Ashley sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes and juice in front of her. Spencer sat on Ashley's lap and pulled her in for a deep kiss running her tongue over Ashley's bottom lip.

"Mmmm…now that's what I call a good morning kiss!" Ashley smiled. "So when is your first class today?"

"Actually I don't have any classes today. This is really my day off but I was going to meet with Lauren, my TA, to see how she's doing on her projects. Other than that I really had nothing much else planned. I mean except for the last part of your tour which I'm assuming we can finish later." Spencer nuzzled her face into Ashley's neck loving the smell and warmth of her skin.

"So pretty much you're free most of the day? Hmm, well let me think of what we could do to fill up your time." Ashley began absentmindedly tracing her fingers along the skin that was peeking out the back of Spencer's shirt. This movement began to make Spencer breathe harder causing her to involuntarily kiss the brunette's neck eliciting a moan.

"Don't mind me! I am just passing through. You can go back to your tonsil hockey once I leave." Marco quickly said while making his way out the door.

Spencer smiled and pulled Ashley up out of her chair. She took her in her arms and placed a deep, wanting kiss on the brunette's mouth. They stood there for what seemed hours kissing each other like they were going to perish if they pulled apart. Spencer began walking them to her bedroom but before they went inside Ashley stopped in her tracks.

"Baby…" Ashley was cut off by Spencer's mouth. "Honey…" Kiss. "We need to stop…" Kiss. "Spencer, listen to me." Ashley grabbed Spencer's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"What is it Ashley? I thought you wanted me. God I want you." Spencer ran her finger along Ashley's lips tracing their shape. Ashley moaned causing the blonde to bring her back in for another round.

"No. Spence, I do want you. So bad. I just…I don't want to move too fast. Sex always complicates things. I want to get to know you…I want to know who the real Spencer is…your mind, your body, and your soul. These intense feelings I have for you are so new to me I just don't want to lose you." Ashley's eyes began to water and she looked away.

Spencer turned Ashley's face to hers. "There's nothing wrong with your feelings. I am just as scared as you are…but you're right. We don't have to take that step just yet…like you said we have all the time in the world to get to know each other, right?" Ashley smiled and took Spencer into her arms holding her tight.

--------------------

"It's beautiful up here." Spencer was looking out over the cliff towards the city. "I can't believe I never came up here the whole time I lived in L.A."

"Yeah well this was pretty much 'make out central' in High School." Ashley said next to Spencer's ear while she sat on the hood of her car with Spencer in her arms.

"Oh really? Is this from personal experience?" Spencer joked.

"Actually it is. I was a hot item back in High School but I wasn't really what you would consider 'girlfriend material'." Spencer turned around to look at her and noticed a look of regret on Ashley's face.

"You know you don't have to talk about this if it upsets you. I mean it's in the past; good, bad, ugly you shouldn't let it eat you up though…its bad for your complexion plus I hear that it brings on early stages of impotency but that really shouldn't affect you then huh?" Spencer saw a smile form on the brunette's face and gave her a soft kiss.

"I made a lot of mistakes in high school. I don't regret all of them; I mean mistakes are supposed to make you a better person. There was one moment back then, besides losing my dad, that my world nearly fell apart." Ashley let a tear fall and Spencer wiped it away with her thumb.

Spencer didn't want to push Ashley to reveal what was bothering her so she took the opportunity to pull her off the car. She took each of Ashley's hands and placed them on her hips and put her arms around Ashley's neck. "Sing to me."

Ashley thought about what she could possibly sing and then took Spencer's hand placing it over her heart.

_I have never seen an angel standing oh so close to me_

_I have never touched someone and felt such electricity_

_I am taken over by the endless possibilities_

_And I'm waiting for the day you say that you belong to me_

_I swear_

_No one will ever love you better_

_I swear_

_We could be so good together_

_I never wanted anyone the way that I want you_

_I never met someone who gives me everything you do_

_I swear_

_If I'm with you there's no other_

_I swear_

_There will never be another_

'_Cause of you there are more reasons to be thankful everyday_

'_Cause of you I am reminded of the chances I should take_

_It's the comfort of your warm embrace that shelters all the rain_

_And there's nothing that I wouldn't give for you to feel the same_

_I swear_

_No one will ever love you better_

_I swear_

_We could be so good together_

_I never wanted anyone the way that I want you_

_I never met someone who gives me everything you do_

_I swear_

_If I'm with you there's no other_

_I swear_

_There will never be another_

_Somewhere somehow you appeared and everything's so different now_

_When you're around_

_The promise of all we could be is what keeps me going now_

_I'll never doubt _

_I never wanted anyone the way that I want you_

_I never met someone who gives me everything you do_

_I swear_

_If I'm with you there's no other_

_I swear_

_There will never be another_

_I never wanted anyone the way that I want you_

_I never met someone who gives me everything you do_

_I swear_

_If I'm with you there's no other_

_I swear_

_There will never be another_

Ashley picked up Spencer's chin and saw the tears falling from her eyes. "I swear it Spence. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy All! Here's the next chapter in this one…I appreciate all the readers who have enjoyed this fic. This was my first and is my baby…so I hope you continue to like it!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

Spencer was heading to school with a giant smile on her face thinking of the wonderful time she had with Ashley checking out all the "unknown" areas of L.A the day before. She enjoyed the brunette's presence next to her and was looking forward to all the times she would get to see her.

Walking from her car, she noticed that there were news vans lined up around the entrance of the campus. '_I wonder what's going on?_' She walked by reporters who were on their cell phones or getting their make up done.

"Yes that's right….Ashley Davies….Obviously she's not in Europe anymore…I don't know how long she's been back…Students here called up the station saying that she's a new professor here or something…. I haven't seen her yet…. I know...I'm on it!" The female reporter clicked her phone shut and took a deep breath. "Larry…do you have the camera ready? I want to make sure we get a clear shot of Ashley when she walks out. Don't you roll your eyes at me! This is what you get paid for." Spencer noticed the cameraman shooting the reporter the finger.

'_I have to find Ashley._' Spencer thought as she headed towards the Music building. All the reporters ignored her presence as she walked through them.

---------------------

"Is Ashley here?" Spencer asked the young girl sitting behind the front desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am. She stepped out. Would you like to leave a message for her?"

"Sure. Just let her know that Spencer stopped by and that I really need to speak to her. I will be in my office in case she wants to find me."

"Did you notice all those reporters outside? Isn't that sooo cool that we have a celebrity working here now?" The young girl asked excitedly.

Spencer rolled her eyes and muttered. "Oh yeah it's just fantastic."

-------------------

Walking through the door that led into the teacher's area near her office, Spencer noticed someone sitting in the dark on the couch. The figure was familiar and when she got closer she could see that it was Ashley.

"Ash? Why are you sitting in the dark?" Spencer turned on the lights and sat next to the brunette.

Ashley leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder and placed her hand on her thigh. They sat like this for a few minutes before Ashley spoke. "I guess you saw the wolves outside, huh?"

"Yeah. They seem to be waiting around for you to make an appearance."

"I guess I should have known it would be leaked to the press that I was back in L.A. I just didn't know it would be so soon. I kind of wanted to keep you from this part of what my life has become. It's a big circus and I didn't want you to have to deal with cameras constantly in your face ruining the most intimate of moments."

"You know as camera-shy as I am I don't mind having to deal with cameras and reporters. As long as you and I are together all of that doesn't matter to me."

Spencer ran her hand gently through Ashley's brown locks. Ashley raised her head and kissed Spencer softly on the mouth making the blonde shiver. When Ashley moved away she was pulled back by Spencer and kissed firmer feeling Spencer's tongue on her lips. She parted her lips and their tongues began to massage each other making both girls breathe harder.

Suddenly, Spencer's office phone began to ring, bringing the girls out of their daze. Ashley looked at Spencer. "You should answer that."

Spencer got up to open her door and answer her phone. "Dr. Carlin."

"SPENCER!" A loud shriek came through from the other end.

"Marco? Why are you yelling?"

"I am right downstairs. I am on my way up. Don't move!"

"Marco…Marco!" Spencer yelled into the phone but heard the dial tone.

"What's wrong? Why were you yelling?" Ashley asked walking in and sitting on Spencer's desk.

Putting the receiver down, Spencer stood in front of Ashley with her hands on the brunette's hips. "I don't know. The last time Marco was this excited was when he found out Project Runway was coming back for another season. He's on his way up here as we speak."

Just then the door outside the office opened and Marco ran into Spencer's office completely out of breath. "Spe…Spencer!" He motioned with his finger that he needed to catch his breath while the girls patiently waited for him to speak.

"I was…downstairs. And I saw the news vans…sooo….being the curious little cat I am…I went over to see what was going on. The reporters weren't talking but I got a cute cameraman to spill the news. Turns out, this beautiful creature here…" Marco gestured to Ashley "is a rock star! I mean can you believe that!?! I have been in the presence of greatness all this time and was completely unaware!"

Spencer smiled at Marco and kissed Ashley on the nose. "She is great isn't she?"

Ashley smiled and pulled Spencer in for a kiss. Marco cleared his throat. "Sorry darlings. I know you two lovebirds are completely stuck on one another but come on…let's address this new discovery. I mean now I have to totally be aware of what outfits I wear in public…all those cameras…how bout today? Do I look alright? I mean I just kind of threw this on but…oh god…maybe they already have footage of me. I hear that cameras make you look 10 lbs heavier…dear lord!"

"Marco?"

"Yeah…"

"Could you take your freak out into the hallway for a little bit? I'll be right out ok?" Marco nodded and kept talking to himself about everything that he was going to have to do to get into shape.

"Are you going to be ok?" Spencer asked Ashley.

"Yeah. I think I may sneak back to my room in a little bit to finish setting up. Meet me there for lunch ok?" Spencer nodded and gave Ashley another kiss before the brunette left the office.

Spencer grabbed Marco. "Come with me."

"What? Spence…what are you going to do?" Spencer just kept walking with Marco by her side out the building towards the group of reporters.

"Excuse me! Can I have your attention please?"

"Who are you?" One of the reporters asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that you are on private property and are disrupting school business. Whatever harassment you were planning to do will just have to wait until this poor and unsuspecting individual leaves this campus. Until then I expect you to move all your vans and cameras out of this vicinity."

The reporters looked at one another shrugging not knowing who the blonde was. They didn't move so Spencer walked into the maintenance building to help make them understand.

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING BEFORE I CALL CAMPUS SECURITY TO ESCORT YOU OFF THESE PREMISES! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" Spencer announced through the megaphone.

"Let's go." One of the reporters said to his cameraman. They all in turn followed suit packing up their cameras and vans leaving the campus behind.

"Oh Spence…that was so authoritative!" Marco smiled at Spencer.

"WHAT?" Spencer still had the megaphone to her mouth.

Marco pushed the megaphone down. "Enough with the loudness geez! I said that you were so 'take charge' I love this new side of you."

"Shut up. Come on." Spencer grabbed Marco by the arm as they walked back to her office.


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy! Here's the next chapter….enjoy! Oh and the song in this one is Ricky Martin "La Bomba"

------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

Walking into Ashley's classroom, Spencer noticed the progress the musician had made. Posters of different singers and bands donned the walls and musical instruments were lined up along the back. Ashley was in the process of hanging another poster up when she sensed someone was in the room.

"So how are you doing?" Spencer looked at Ashley with concern while sitting down in a chair.

"I'm doing better. I heard a hot blonde came out and gave a few stern words to those reporters scaring them away. I would love to meet her she sounds great. Do you know her?" Ashley winked at Spencer while getting down off the table she was standing on causing the blonde to blush.

"They should know better. I mean this is a private university our rules here aren't the same as other campuses. Besides it was kind of exciting telling them off."

"Yeah well I want to see you do it next time. I love a girl who can take charge."

"Is that so?" Spencer got out of her seat and pulled Ashley in her direction and then pushed her towards her desk. "I know you said you want to take this slow but making out is ok, right?" Ashley nodded her head quickly and her mouth was captured by Spencer's.

Spencer's tongue began tracing Ashley's lips before entering her mouth. Both girls fought for dominance in the other's mouth, Ashley finally submitted to Spencer who clearly was taking this new sense of power to a new level. Their hands were roaming everywhere, Spencer's finally settling under Ashley's shirt on her back and Ashley's in Spencer's blonde hair pulling her down into her. Spencer's legs were on either side of Ashley's. Suddenly, Ashley slipped off the desk causing her thigh to meet Spencer's center making the blonde growl loudly.

"Was that you?" Ashley looked at Spencer with a bewildered look.

"Umm…" Spencer started to blush a deep red. "I don't think I have ever done that before. I mean…I've done THAT…I just never had that kind of reaction before…oh god I'm so embarrassed." Spencer looked away.

"I think it's extremely sexy. Especially since I can make you do that with just a little make out session. I knew I was good…but damn." Ashley laughed when Spencer looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Hey so I have to get back to my office and meet with Lauren for a few hours but I want us to go out tonight. I think we should take Marco out too…he would love to get to know you better."

"Sounds like fun. What do you want to do?"

"Umm…I was thinking we could go dancing. I really don't go out much but he loves to dance so that would probably be the safest bet."

"What kind of clubs do you think he would want to go to? I've been out of the loop for awhile but I could make some calls to see where the hot spots are."

"He loves Salsa music….Oh and anything that plays Ricky Martin, Gloria Estefan, or Cher." Ashley laughed. "Yeah I know what can I say? That's Marco for you."

"Ok well I'll figure something out. I'll call you later to find out what time you guys want to go."

"Ok. I'll see you later." Spencer kissed Ashley on the lips before heading out.

--------------------

"Hey Marco! Where are you?" Spencer yelled when she walked in through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen." She smiled because he was always cooking. She was surprised she hadn't fattened up since there was always something to eat around the house. She put her briefcase down and turned her attention to the man in front of her.

"So…do you have any plans tonight?" Spencer casually asked him.

"Not that I can think of. I was going to stay in and have a Hitchcock marathon…drink some wine…just relax…Why?"

"Well I thought you could come out with Ash and I to a club. But seeing as you have a hot date with Mr. Hitchcock…" Spencer sighed.

"Oh oh….I wanna go!"

"No Marco. You already said that you had plans and who am I to disturb them." Spencer walked towards her bedroom closing her door and waiting for her roomie to explode.

"Spencer Carlin! I am going with you tonight no ifs, ands, or buts!" He yelled through the door.

"What was that Marco? I seem to keep hearing this annoying buzzing sound in my ears. What was it that you wanted to do tonight?" Spencer said opening her door.

Marco got on his knees and exclaimed, "I WANNA DANCE!"

--------------------

Walking into the club, Spencer heard the sounds of heavy beats and loud horns coming through the speakers. The place was packed and the dance floor looked like a sea of professional dancers. They headed towards the back of the club and were shown to a booth that had a "Reserved" sign across it.

Ashley removed the sign and slid into the booth with Spencer close behind. Marco was still standing moving to the music. He looked at the girls and they motioned for him to go dance. Walking up to an attractive brunette, he offered the girl his arm and took her to the center of the floor letting the music carry their feet.

"I think he likes it here!" Ashley said into Spencer's ear.

"Sure does. Thank you so much for this."

"This place isn't too bad. Not exactly my style but the beats are fantastic." Ashley leaned over kissing Spencer on the cheek. Spencer smiled back and kissed Ashley on her nose. Ashley then moved closer kissing Spencer on her neck causing an inaudible moan to come from the blonde. Spencer grabbed Ashley to her and kissed her hard pulling her onto her lap. They continued kissing until Spencer felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Marco held out his hand to Spencer. "Ashley, I'm only going to borrow her for a song or two." Ashley smiled and watched Spencer move to the center of the dance floor.

"I picked out our song. You remember all the steps right?" Spencer nodded and took a deep breath.

The song began and Spencer felt her heart racing. Marco pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss before moving.

_Es una bebida Que va cambiando tu vida  
Una gotita de nada Te vuelve loca  
Loca divertida  
Agua de risa Con unas gotas de rosa  
Y una aceituna sabrosa  
Y en lo caliente _

_Esa es la bomba_

_Muevete mamita Que me vuelvo loco  
Emborrachadita de la bomba estas  
Cosa Linda, Cosa Mona Sube, sube que la bomba va _

_Bum, bum, dando media vuelta _

_Bum, bum, otra vuelta mas _

_Bum, bum, y en cada esquina nena dame mas._

_Bum, bum, dando media vuelta_

_Bum, bum, otra vuelta mas_

_Bum, bum, y en cada esquina nena dame mas._

Spencer and Marco moved to the beat and we're moving together like one. Ashley looked on in amazement at how well Spencer danced and felt her heart beam with pride.

_Que noche con vida   
Intensamente vivida  
Te vas quedando colgada  
Inofensiva Pura enamorada,  
Mira guapa Sale volando la ropa  
Sigue bailando la luna  
Luna gatuna _

_Esa es la bomba_

_Muevete mamita Que me vuelvo loco  
Emborrachadita de la bomba estas  
Cosa Linda, Cosa Mona Sube, sube que la bomba va_

_Bum, bum, dando media vuelta _

_Bum, bum, otra vuelta mas _

_Bum, bum, y en cada esquina nena dame mas._

_Bum, bum, dando media vuelta_

_Bum, bum, otra vuelta mas_

_Bum, bum, y en cada esquina nena dame mas._

A crowd began to form around the two and Ashley stood to get a better view. The crowd was whistling and clapping their hands urging them on.

_Un paquito_

_Muevete mamita Que me vuelvo loco  
Emborrachadita de la bomba estas  
Cosa Linda, Cosa Mona Sube, sube que la bomba va _

_Que noche con vida   
Intensamente vivida  
Te vas quedando colgada  
Inofensiva Pura enamorada,  
Mira guapa Sale volando la ropa  
Sigue bailando la luna  
Luna gatuna _

_Esa es la bomba_

_Bum, bum, dando media vuelta _

_Bum, bum, otra vuelta mas _

_Bum, bum, y en cada esquina nena dame mas._

_Bum, bum, dando media vuelta_

_Bum, bum, otra vuelta mas_

_Bum, bum, y en cada esquina nena dame mas._

The words and music began to blend in Ashley's mind as she watched Spencer and Marco dance. Marco gracefully had Spencer spinning and moving to the music; back and forth they went as if they were having a lover's duel on the dance floor. Ashley loved how incredibly sexy Spencer looked and couldn't keep her eyes off of her. By the end of the number they were both out of breath and given a loud round of applause by the crowd. Marco bowed and gave Spencer a big dramatic kiss causing her to blush. She quickly made her way back to their table where she saw Ashley smiling widely.

"Wow…that was…wow…" Ashley was left speechless for once in her life.

"So…you liked it?" Spencer asked trying to regain her breath using a napkin to wipe off the sweat that had formed.

"I loved it. Have you always been that good of a dancer?" Spencer blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"She is such a great partner. I love dancing with her it makes everyone else jealous." Marco smiled.

"Yeah well I would have had a problem with that big kiss at the end if I didn't know you were gay. But since I know that you are I guess we can let it slide." Ashley pointed and grinned at Marco while she pulled Spencer into her side planting a quick kiss on the blonde's mouth.

The night went on with more dancing, drinking, and stories, most of which consisted of Spencer playing pranks on Marco, bringing all three friends closer together. Eventually they stumbled home around 2 in the morning collapsing on the couch in the living room passing out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one…enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

The scene was a quite a sight. Spencer found herself sandwiched in between her girlfriend and her roomie on the couch in her living room. Ashley was curled up next to her legs and Marco had his legs resting over her chest.

Slowly opening her eyes Spencer could feel the after effects of the night before. '_My head is going to explode!_' She carefully disengaged herself from Ashley's grasp and pushed Marco's feet off to the floor. Heading towards the kitchen all that was on her mind was the mission of finding the Tylenol as quickly as possible.

Popping the medicine in her mouth and taking a sip of water, Spencer smiled at how great her life was turning out to be. She walked back to where the other two were sleeping and bent down placing a soft kiss on Ashley's forehead causing the brunette to hug the pillow that was next to her. She turned her attention to Marco and looked at the water still in her hands.

Standing over Marco, Spencer started to flick water on his face. He groaned and rolled over, "No mommy. I don't want to. The bad man will get me." Spencer laughed and accidentally spilled the remaining water on her roomie's face.

"Ay Dios Mio! Spencer what's the deal? Ow…my head…you are so dead!"

"Did you have childhood trauma, Marco? Cause you were saying some strange things just now when you were sleeping. Something concerning your mother and a 'bad man'?" Spencer looked at her roomie seeing his face staring blankly back at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. My mother was a saint. As far as a 'bad man' I don't know any…not yet that is. It was probably just an accumulation of stuff. You don't have those dreams where all the things that happened to you or you saw and heard that day combine to give you one really trippy dream?"

"Yeah I guess sometimes. But where did the bad man/mommy thing come up yesterday?" Spencer looked at Marco curiously.

He looked towards the TV and pointed. Spencer looked at the television and saw that the Lifetime Network Channel was on. "There's your answer Spence. That's why I don't sleep with a T.V. on gives me some weird dreams. Now since you woke me up go get me some Tylenol and I may just forgive you."

Shaking her head, she made her way back to the cabinet to get Marco his medicine and a new glass of water.

"Oh you can stop right there…now slowly…hand me the water…slowly…" Marco tentatively reached out his hand half-expecting the water to be thrown on him again. Finally placing the glass in his hand and the medicine in his other, Spencer walked back to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee.

RING '_Oh god make it stop!_' She grabbed her head feeling it throb. RING "Marco…PHONE!"

"Nuh-uh…you answer it!" RING Spencer pretended to faint and Marco sighed. "Fine, I'll get it!"

"Hello Carlin/Gutierrez residence…yes ma'am…she's right here…no problem…your mother…" Marco whispered as he handed the phone to Spencer.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, honey! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. How are you and dad doing?"

"Very well. So you are coming to the birthday party for your father this afternoon right?"

Spencer held in a groan. "That's today?"

"Yes, honey. I called you a few days ago to make sure you remembered."

"Oh right. What time is it at again?"

"4 o'clock…yes Arthur hold on…" Paula sighed "Spencer, you're father wants you to invite that boy you live with…what's his name again?" The irritation clearly showing through her voice.

"His name is Marco mom. I can't believe you refuse to remember his name. Here let me see if he wants to subject himself to your remarks again…" Spencer looked at Marco and mouthed. "Do you want to go to my dad's birthday party?" Marco shrugged. "He'll be there mom."

"Oh honey did you happen to think of a friend to bring with you? If not there is a nice boy who moved in next door who I think would be perfect for you!" Spencer rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Look mom, I will be bringing someone ok? And I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to set me up with guys! I'm gay mom…that means I don't like men!" She practically screamed at her mother.

"You don't have to be so rude to me. I am your mother and I expect you to show me some respect…I mean I am trying here Spencer."

"You have been trying since I came out to you in High School mom. Just get over it…this is who I am. I really don't want to have this conversation right now. Bye!" Spencer slammed the receiver down and saw Marco and a now wide-awake Ashley staring back at her.

"What!?!" Marco and Ashley slid back down to hide behind the cushions of the couch trying to avoid the now angry Spencer.

"Should we go out there?"

"I don't know do you think it's safe?"

"She looked pretty mad!"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Her Mother"

"Oh…"

"They have a lot of issues to work out."

"So I gathered."

"Ok how bout you take the left side…I'll take the right. If she attacks one of us the other will have to call 911 ok?" Marco held out his hand to Ashley.

"Deal." She said shaking his hand.

"Ok…GO!"

Ashley and Marco rounded their respective corners and saw that the blonde had disappeared. They both made their way to her bedroom to find her curled up on her bed staring off into the distance.

"You should go talk to her." Marco said to Ashley.

"I'm not really good at giving family advice…especially when it comes to a mother/daughter relationship." Ashley frowned; thinking of how much her mother had been a big part of why that was.

"Well just go in there. You don't have to say anything…just be there for her." Ashley nodded and headed in the room.

Lying on the bed, Ashley curled up behind Spencer putting an arm over the blonde's waist. Silence filled the room but neither girl wanted to speak. After a few minutes, Ashley could hear the soft sounds of sleep coming from Spencer and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep as well.

--------------------

"How's she doing?" Marco asked Ashley.

"I guess she's doing alright. We kind of just fell asleep for awhile but when she woke up she seemed much better."

"Her mother always pushes her to the point of tears…she's not exactly happy with Spencer's life and makes sure to remind her of that all the time. That's why she visits only on holidays and birthdays now. Her mother and I don't get along at all. I guess she's fine being in denial when Spencer visits but when she brought me with her the truth pretty much hit home. Her having gay friends is just unacceptable to her mother. Her dad is great though, he and I really hit it off. As far as her brothers are concerned, Clay is a doll and Glen…well Glen is…umm…ok fine Glen is an ass." Marco laughed.

"So do you think her mother would freak if Spencer were to introduce me to her as her 'girlfriend'?"

"Well when Spence took Jessica to a family get-together once her mom was not pleased at all. She had this fake smile on the whole time but I knew the woman wanted to damn the girl to hell for her blasphemous behavior and for corrupting her daughter. She still pictures Spencer marrying prince charming, having 3 adorable children, living in a house with a white picket fence." Marco said shaking his head. "I just wish she could get passed her backwards religious propaganda and see her daughter for the wonderful human being she is."

"Well she has us to reassure her of how wonderful she is. That's all she needs."

Spencer walked into the room and sensed that something "deep" was being discussed between the two. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just how wonderful you are."

Spencer smiled and sat on Ashley's lap. "So Ash, today's my dad's birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to go to his party with me this afternoon?"

"Sure, babe, anything for you." Ashley kissed the blonde's forehead and held her tight. "Before we head over do you think we could swing by my place so that I can change? These clothes are a bit wrinkled and I don't want your family getting any wrong ideas."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know…ravaging each other all night long…you getting me liquored up and taking advantage of me…" Spencer bit her lower lip.

"You know we could just skip the party and try out one of your ideas."

"Nope Spence. You are going…you are not leaving me with your mother alone at that party! If you don't go then I don't go…and if we both don't go guess who's going to be 'dropping by' to see why you didn't show?" Marco said to Spencer. She lowered her head and got off Ashley's lap.

"Ok fine. Marco, are you going to meet us there or do you want us to give you a ride?"

"I guess I can take my car just in case I have to make a quick exit from the house of hell…" Ashley laughed. "I'm not kidding…you just wait and see…I swear Spencer's mother has a tail and horns to match!" Spencer threw a towel at him laughing.

"You better not say that to her. Ok well, Ash, let's get going so you can change. Maybe take a shower too? I could lend a hand." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I see what you are planning, Ms. Carlin. How 'bout I go ahead and get ready…and Marco can drop you off later so that we can head over to the party?"

Spencer sighed heavily. "FINE! But you can't keep avoiding this…" She walked up to Ashley and got close to her ear. "I can see the way you look at me…" She licked the brunette's lobe then sucked it into her mouth. "You want me…" Biting the lobe lightly. "Don't you?"

Ashley moaned and quickly disengaged herself from Spencer's grasp. "I…I…I have to go. I should be ready in an hour or so give me a call for directions….so…yeah…bye." She quickly made her way out into the driveway and headed to her house.

"That was mean…you shouldn't torture that poor girl like that. She's obviously trying not to rush things and there you are using your womanly skills to make her lose all sense of control." Marco said wagging his finger at Spencer.

"I can't help it…I just want her so bad…this waiting game is killing me. And now I have to see my mother today…I don't want to go Marco!"

"Honey, come on…I will be there and Ash will be there…what could possibly happen?"


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy! Here is the next chapter in this one…enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

Marco pulled up in front of a mansion which resembled something from a magazine of celebrity homes. He whistled and thought '_If only she were a man…pity._' Spencer brought him out of his thoughts by snapping her fingers in front of his face and opened the door of his green Ford Focus.

"So I will see you in half-an-hour ok? And you better go or you and I will be having words later you hear me?" Marco said sternly to Spencer as she got out of the car.

"Yeah yeah…We'll be there ok? Now shoo." Marco smiled and shook his head while he pulled out of Ashley's driveway.

DING DONG Spencer could hear someone tripping inside and started to laugh when she saw the door open with Ashley looking a bit in pain.

"Problems?"

"You could say that. I just haven't had time to really unpack all this stuff yet. I didn't realize how much junk I had accumulated in Europe. Come on in…but watch your step."

Spencer walked into the house and saw boxes piled up everywhere. On a few walls she could see different guitars hanging with pictures of Ashley standing with who she assumed was the person who had signed the guitar. She followed Ashley to the large kitchen which looked like it was brand new.

"Marco would die if he saw this." She said while running her hand along the marble countertops.

"Well he's welcome to visit anytime. And as for you," Ashley took Spencer in her arms. "I expect you to be here all the time."

"Is that a suggestion or an order?"

"Both. You know this house is so empty…and I love Marco to death…but it would be nice to have you all to myself sometimes." Ashley kissed Spencer and the two stood there kissing over and over.

Spencer felt a vibration coming through Ashley's jean pocket against her leg and shivered. "What was that?"

"My phone…" Ashley took the phone out and shook her head. "Look."

_DRLINGS GET YUR ASS OVR HERE M_

"I think we should get going." Spencer nodded and they headed for the door.

--------------------

"So do you have any advice for me before we meet the Carlin clan?" Ashley looked over at Spencer who was holding onto her hand and gazing out the window as they drove.

"Let's see…My dad is easy. If you compliment him on his cooking and how funny he is he will adore you forever. Clay loves to talk about math, literature, and science…."

"All three of which I know next to nothing about; does he like 'normal' things? I mean like music or movies?"

"Of course he does. He's not a complete nerd." Ashley laughed giving Spencer an apologetic look. "Ok so they are pretty much the nicest of my family. Glen, hmm…well he is a sports nut, he is the biggest womanizer ever, and he tends to hit on every girl that he finds attractive, which is pretty much most of L.A." Spencer laughed. "And my mother…well…"

"I know Marco thinks she's the devil incarnate…she's really not that bad is she?"

"Well I don't want to make excuses for her but she is a very devout Catholic…and the fact that she has a gay daughter is something she isn't exactly thrilled about." Ashley nodded her head and squeezed Spencer's hand. "Sometimes she is alright but most of the time she's so hard to be around." Spencer could feel a tear form in her eye but shook her head and kissed Ashley's hand. "I'm so glad you are coming. Now if you feel the need to attack my mother or you see that I may attack her please promise me that we can leave. Please?" Spencer looked at Ashley with a slight pout.

"How can I say no to that face?"

"Oh there's their house on the left."

Ashley parked her car along the curb and looked over at the two-story brick house which didn't look any different than any other house she had seen before. She looked over to Spencer and pulled her into her arms.

"Are you ready? We can stay here for awhile before going in if you want?" Spencer shook her head and gave Ashley a kiss on her neck.

"Let's get this over with. I don't see my mom's car so this could just be our lucky day."

--------------------

DING DONG "Got it!" Spencer heard her brother, Glen, yell from inside. He opened the door and stood with his mouth agape.

"Whoa aren't you Ashley Davies?" Glen asked excitedly not moving from the doorway. He looked Ashley up and down, licking his lips before looking at his sister who was clearly getting angry with her brother's gawking.

"Glen would you please let us in…jerk" Spencer muttered as she and Ashley made their way past him into the house.

Not one to back down, Glen closed the door and followed Spencer and Ashley into the living room. "Sooo…little sister…are you going to introduce me to your 'friend'?"

Spencer hesitated. "Fine…Ashley this is my obnoxious and self-absorbed brother, Glen. Glen, this is my girlfriend, Ashley."

Ashley held out her hand and Glen took it placing a slobbery kiss right on top but quickly looked at his sister. "Girlfriend!?! Whoa…I thought all those rumors were made up. You're gay? And you're dating my sister!?!"

Wiping the slobber off her hand, Ashley looked Glen straight in the eyes. "Yes and yes." She said taking Spencer's hand in her own. "You know sometimes a girl meets a girl…kind of like when a boy meets a girl in those old-fashioned stories…they meet, they date, and in the most delightful of circumstances they fall in love." She said squeezing Spencer's hand.

"Does Mom know about this?" Glen asked.

"Not yet…but I'm assuming that she will shortly. That is, if I don't take off before she gets here. Where is she anyway?"

"At the hospital. She had an emergency and had to go in." Spencer shrugged and led Ashley into the kitchen.

Standing in front of the stove was a tall man with dark hair. He turned around and Ashley saw that he had a strong build and some of the most thoughtful and caring blue eyes she had ever seen. His face completely lit up when he spotted his daughter.

"Honey! How are you? You look so good!" Arthur said grabbing Spencer giving her a big hug.

"Umph…Happy Birthday Dad." Spencer said returning the hug.

Ashley stood back and smiled at the affection Spencer's father was showering on the blonde. After letting go of Spencer, he noticed that she had not come alone.

"So…who may I ask is this?" He looked at Ashley curiously.

"This is Ashley, Dad." Spencer smiled at the brunette. "She's my girlfriend."

"Really? That's so great honey! Excuse me, sorry how rude of me, Arthur Carlin." He said extending his hand to Ashley.

"Ashley Davies. You have a lovely home, Mr. C."

"Mr. C….I like that." Arthur smiled at both girls.

"Dad, the grill is almost ready." Clay said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok…excuse me. I have to attend to some culinary matters." He said heading out to the backyard.

"Spence! How are you?" Clay said hugging his sister and practically picking her up off the floor.

"I'm great Clay…How are Chels and the kids doing?"

"We are doing just fine." She heard Chelsea say as she walked in from the back with two small children tagging along behind. They peeked around their mother's legs and flew into Spencer's waiting arms.

"You guys have gotten so big! Oh Chels, Clay, this is my girlfriend, Ashley Davies." Ashley stuck out her hand but was soon caught up in a huge hug by Clay.

"It's so great to meet you. This is my wife, Chelsea." Clay said after letting Ashley go.

"Nice to meet you. You look a bit familiar. Have we met before?" Chelsea asked politely.

"Well I'm not really sure. We may have…are you from L.A.?" Chelsea nodded her head. "Did you happen to go to King High?" Chelsea's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! You're 'the' Ashley Davies. We had a few classes together but we never actually met. You look great. I last heard that you were touring in Europe. How was it?"

"It was an experience. I'm happy to be back, though." She said smiling at Spencer who was giving her niece and nephew airplane rides.

"Touring? Touring for what?" Clay asked.

"She's a rock star, man!" Glen piped in.

"Wow."

"It's really not that big of a deal. So, who are these lil' ones?" Ashley asked picking up a small boy who looked exactly like Clay.

"The little man you are carrying is my son, Thomas. The beautiful little girl in Spencer's arms is Tamara."

"They are beautiful." Clay and Chelsea looked at each other and smiled with pride.

"Oh thank god you are here!" Marco exclaimed when he entered the house. "I was afraid that you wouldn't show!" He quickly pulled Ashley and Spencer into a big hug nearly crushing the small children in their arms.

"Watch it there Marco." Clay said while gathering his children.

"Sorry…look guys let me make it up to you. Do you want to go color?" Thomas and Tamara nodded their heads and grabbed Marco's hands before heading into the living room.

"Well I'm going to go see if Dad needs any help. It was nice meeting you Ashley." Clay said before making his way out of the house.

"Likewise."

"I think I will do the same. I would love to hear how everything has been going for you. We should get together sometime. Maybe a double date?" Chelsea asked while getting some paper plates and plastic silverware off the counter.

"Definitely." Spencer and Ashley said at the same time. Chelsea smiled and left to return to the backyard.

"Well I guess I'll go help too." Glen said heading out back.

"I told you Glen was an ass." Spencer said pulling Ashley to her.

"Yeah but the rest of your family is wonderful. You are wonderful." Ashley said kissing Spencer softly on the lips.

Just then the front door opened and a woman's voice called out from the front of the house, "I'm home!"

Spencer quickly dislodged herself from Ashley's arms and looked at her with a sad look and whispered, "It's my mother…"


	13. Chapter 13

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one….enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen**

Marco felt his heart nearly explode as he heard the voice he had been trying to forget since the last time they had visited the Carlin home. '_Let's see what new nickname she has for me this time…I mean she's called me Shiloh, Leo, Marcus, Alfie, and the best one yet…Pancho…Woman you are the worst person I have ever…_'

"Mrs. Carlin…how wonderful to see you again." Marco quickly said to Paula as she entered the house.

"Oh…Jose…how nice of you to join us." Paula said with a weak smile.

"Oh it's ALWAYS a pleasure to be in your company, dear…though I'd much rather be sticking sharp objects in my eyes" Marco muttered through a cheesy smile. He turned around rolling his eyes and praying for the homicidal instincts building within him to dissipate.

"Grandma, Grandma!" Thomas and Tamara cried as they rushed to their Grandmother.

"How are my grandbabies?" She said hugging them to her tight.

While Paula was listening to her grandchildren's banter, Spencer and Ashley entered the living room. Marco looked at them both and pretended to shoot himself in the head mouthing "Kill me now!" Ashley laughed at Marco's antics and Paula looked up to see her daughter with a girl she had never seen before.

"Spencer, I'm glad you came." Paula said giving Spencer a semi-affectionate hug. Paula looked at Ashley with a hard look as if she were trying to size her up. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Ashley averted her eyes from Paula's looking at Marco. Sensing that something was going to go down soon, he decided to take the small children out of the "danger zone."

"Kids…how bout we go out back and harass your granddad? Who wants to play keep away with the lighter fluid? Whoever wins gets to light the other on fire!" Both kids started laughing and cheering.

"Marco!" Spencer cried giving Marco a surprised look.

"I was just kidding Spence. Geez, give me a little credit. Come on kids." Marco picked Thomas and Tamara up and carried them through the hallway to the backyard.

Silence filled the air as the three women exchanged glances. Paula waited for someone to break the silence but when no one did she spoke. "I don't believe we have met. Paula Carlin." She said while extending her hand out to Ashley.

Ashley shook her hand. "Ashley Davies. I'm a close friend of your daughters."

Paula narrowed her eyes at the mention of the word "close" and tried to fight back the urge to ask how close they really were.

"Mom…" Spencer looked at her mother who had yet to remove her eyes from the brunette. "Ashley is my girlfriend."

Paula's eyes widened at the mention of the word she hated the most coming from her daughter's mouth.

"Spencer, why are you doing this? This is your father's day and you bring this…girl," Paula motioned to Ashley. "This is one of the most inconsiderate things you could have done to this family."

"Mrs. Carlin, you don't have any idea who I am and obviously you know nothing about your daughter as well." Ashley stood directly in front of Paula. "She is here because it's her father's birthday…she didn't want to be here because of YOU…now unless you would like us to leave right at this moment and ruin your husband's party I suggest we act in a civilized manner. How does that sound?" Ashley stared with an intense gaze into Paula's cold blue eyes.

"How dare you come into my home and tell me how to deal with my family. If it wasn't for the fact that my grandchildren were here right now I would physically throw you out of my house." Paula said not backing down from Ashley's gaze. "You want to act civilized? Fine, but you are not welcome in this home after today."

"As long as Spencer still wants to be with me…she's the only one that makes the decision of whether or not I am welcome to join her and her family…not you."

Paula looked at Spencer with an angry expression and quickly left the room slamming the back door in the process. Spencer looked at Ashley with a disappointed look and Ashley took her in her arms.

"It's ok sweetie." She said as she held onto Spencer stroking her back. "Everything will be ok."

Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes. "I wish you were right. I just know my mother…she'll storm off then put on a fake smile so that no one will notice. I just wish she could accept who I am and who I love."

"I know. Come on…I'm sure your dad would love to spend some time with you on his birthday." Spencer sighed and took Ashley's hand kissing it. "I'll take you out for ice cream later if you behave, deal?"

Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley on her lips, admiring how strong she had been confronting her mother. "Deal."

--------------------

"So, Ashley, what do you do?" Arthur asked while everyone was gathered at the table enjoying their hamburgers.

"I actually just started at SCU. They have me in charge of the music program there…I have a lot of ideas that I think will make it one of the biggest programs in the nation." Ashley beamed.

"That's exciting. Is that how you and Spencer met?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, Spencer was my tour guide around campus. She was kind enough to show me around and give me the low down on everything." Ashley said smiling at Spencer.

"I bet that's not all she showed you." Glen said with a smirk on his face.

"Glen you are such an ass!" Spencer yelled throwing her fries at him.

"Can we keep this conversation at a PG level please?" Chelsea asked covering her children's ears. "There are children here."

"Yes there are…there's one right there." Spencer said pointing at Glen who in turn stuck out his tongue. "What are we three now?"

Paula remained quiet during the entire meal but continued to look at Ashley with a hint of anger gleaming in her eyes. Ashley could feel the older blonde's eyes on her but kept a smile on her face for Spencer's sake.

They continued their meal and sang Happy Birthday to Arthur causing him to smile widely. After opening his presents, everyone broke off to do their own thing; Clay and Chelsea were gathering the trash and putting away the left over food; Glen was talking Marco's ears off about the latest sports news that received a roll of the eyes from the oh-so-bored Marco; and Paula and Arthur were playing hide and go seek with their grandchildren.

Ashley felt a tug on her arm and noticed that Spencer was walking them back into the house. She followed her to the stairway and walked up to what she assumed was Spencer's old bedroom.

When they walked inside, Ashley noticed the light purple paint covering the walls, the random photographs hanging, and the green quilt covering Spencer's bed.

Spencer sat down on her bed and motioned for Ashley to sit next to her. Once she sat down next to the blonde, Spencer leaned her head on Ashley's shoulder and took her hand in her own. "I'm so glad you're here…" Ashley put her arm around Spencer's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"There's nowhere else I would want to be...So…do you think I could take your mom?" Ashley felt a slap on her knee. "What? Honestly…I think I could take her. She seems like she's all talk anyway. 'I would physically throw you out of my house.'" Ashley mocked trying to sound like the older blonde.

"Maybe you could."

"Maybe? You have no faith in your girlfriend's athletic ability? I'm hurt." Ashley said letting her arm drop from the blonde's shoulders.

"You are so not hurt. But here let me make it better." Spencer pulled Ashley to her and kissed her letting her tongue enter the brunette's mouth.

"Mmmm" Ashley suddenly felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and kissed Spencer lightly before pulling it out to see who was calling. The Caller ID read: Ky.

"Hello?"

"Ash, hey how are you doing?" Kyla asked in her always cheerful tone.

"I'm alright Ky. How are the kids?" Spencer mouthed "Who is it?" Ashley mouthed back "My sister Kyla." Spencer nodded her head and laid her head back down on Ashley's shoulder.

"They're great. They would love for you to come over to see them soon." Ashley could hear her nephews wrestling in the background and smiled.

"Well I will definitely stop by. I have someone I want you to meet." Ashley looked down at Spencer who smiled back at her.

"Oh really? Does this someone have a name?"

"Spencer Carlin."

"Spencer….what an unusual name."

"Oh and Kyla isn't unusual?" Ashley countered.

"Now, now. Let's not get into an argument over such a small thing shall we?"

"Ok fine. So what's with the phone call?"

"I was just curious if you were free tonight. George and I wanted to go to this new club they just opened, The Sweet Escape. Have you heard of it?"

"Can't say I have. Ok, can you hold on a sec…let me see if Spence wants to go" Ashley looked back at Spencer. "Kyla wants to know if you want to go to a club tonight with her and her husband." Spencer nodded. "Ok Ky, we will be there."

"Great! So we were going to be there around 9 sound like a good time?"

"Yeah sounds fine. Ok well we will see you tonight ok?"

"Ok…I'm so excited. We haven't seen each other since the holidays. Alright well it looks like Dylan has his brother in some sort of chokehold," Ashley could hear a crash in the background and laughed, "so I have to go before he passes out or destroys our house…Dylan your brother is not a play toy!...sorry…ok I'll see you later…Bye, Ash." Kyla said clearly excited to see her sister again.

"Bye, Ky." Ashley hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

Ashley wrapped both her arms around Spencer and held onto her tightly. "Are you sure you want to go out tonight? We don't have to. I can always call Ky back and cancel."

"No, I think it will be good for me to get out. I could use another night out after dealing with my mother today…what time is it?" Spencer asked looking for her clock.

"It's about 7:30. You want me to drop you off at your house to change?"

"Yeah…let me just say goodbye to my family." Ashley nodded and they headed back downstairs where everyone had gathered in the living room to watch a movie.

"Where's Marco?" Spencer noticed that her friend was nowhere in sight.

"He said that he had some big plans for this evening and left about 15 minutes ago." Arthur told his daughter.

"I see…well I think Ash and I are going to head out too. It was great seeing you again Dad." She gave her father a big hug. "Clay, Chels, kids, you be good." She kissed each of them on the cheek. "Glen…try not to get into any trouble ok?" Glen nodded and winked at Ashley, who rolled her eyes. "Mom…" Spencer got no reply from her mother and sighed. "Ok, well have a good night everyone."

"Good night. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Ashley said before heading out the door with Spencer.

"That wasn't so bad right?" Ashley asked after getting in the car.

"Oh yeah…it was great. My mom completely hates me now. Whatever, let's just get out of here." Ashley started the engine. She took Spencer's hand and took off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one….enjoy!

The song in this one is Tracy Bonham "Mother Mother"

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

Spencer opened the front door of her home to find the T.V. on in the living room. She and Ashley walked inside and saw Marco sleeping upside down on the couch hugging his favorite bottle of wine.

"I can see your mother drives people to drink huh?" Ashley laughed.

"I was surprised he lasted that long. Last time he went over he grabbed the first bottle of wine he could find and hid in one of the closets drinking away. Eventually, my dad heard some loud snoring coming from the hallway closet so he opened the door and there he was." Spencer shrugged.

"Well should we leave him here? Or should we move him into his room?" Ashley asked while poking Marco's foot that was dangling off the back of the couch. Marco squirmed and grasped the bottle tighter to his chest.

"I wouldn't touch him. We can just leave him a note."

Ashley sat next to the lifeless form of Marco while Spencer got dressed for the evening. Every so often, Ashley could hear a slight gurgle coming from the boy's mouth. She reached over to try to take the wine bottle out of his hands but every time he would slap her hand away. "Mine….No touch" He murmured in his sleep.

"Ok, ready?" Spencer asked Ashley as she grabbed a marker and a pad of post-its from a kitchen drawer.

"Yeah…where are you going to leave the note? Usually people with hangovers don't go looking around for notes first thing when they wake up." Ashley saw Spencer pull out the Tylenol bottle and put a glass on the table with the bottle next to it.

"I know…that's why we have sticky notes." Spencer quickly scribbled on one of the post-its and walked towards Marco. She bent down and stuck the post-it to his forehead and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I guess that should do the trick then." Spencer smiled at Ashley as they left the house.

Ashley and Spencer pulled into the dirt lot that was outside an old building which had the words "THE SWEET ESCAPE" in light blue illuminated handwriting. The sound of rock music could be heard blaring from the walls into the night air.

"Looks like Ky and her husband are here already." Ashley said noticing her sister's mini-van parked in the parking lot.

Ashley got out of her car and opened the door for Spencer. They walked hand in hand into the club and looked around to find Kyla.

"Ashley!" Kyla screamed out from a booth that was to the side of the club. Ashley and Spencer walked over and both girls were greeted by a very hyper brunette. Kyla hugged Ashley and then hugged Spencer.

"Ky, this is my girlfriend, Spencer. Spencer, my sister, Kyla." Kyla hugged Spencer again and Spencer laughed at how excited the girl was to meet her. A handsome, dark-haired man stood to greet the girls with a hearty handshake.

"This is my husband, George. Isn't he dreamy?" George shook his head and took his seat back in the booth. Spencer and Ashley both sat down and ordered their drinks. "So…Spencer…how long have you and my sister been together?"

"Umm…well we actually just started dating this past week."

"Oh really? So new love huh? That's exciting. She's a tough one you know. Deep down past that thick exterior of hers she's such a softie." Spencer looked at Ashley and wondered what Kyla was talking about. '_What thick exterior?_' Spencer thought to herself.

Ashley shrugged and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek. They casually chatted some more when Kyla's face froze.

Not knowing why her sister had just suddenly stopped her constant chatter, Ashley followed Kyla's gaze to a woman who was sitting at the bar. The woman had her back to her but she recognized her immediately.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Ashley asked angrily.

Spencer turned to see a brunette sitting next to a man in a business suit. She was laughing at whatever the man had just said and when she turned around Spencer couldn't help but notice how much she resembled Ashley.

"Look, Ash. How 'bout we go somewhere else?"

"Why should WE leave? I am not changing my plans because that woman is here." Ashley said in an angry tone. Spencer couldn't help but think that this woman was Ashley's mother; the mother that had abandoned Ashley so many years before; the woman that caused Ashley so much pain.

"Oh no…we really should go. Come on." Kyla grabbed her husband's arm and her purse starting to get out of the booth. Before she could get up, the woman they had been staring at walked up to them.

"Oh my god! Ashley, darling, is that you? I thought I recognized you." Christine said looking at Ashley with a big smile on her face.

"So you actually remember what my name is? I thought you forgot that you had a daughter…I mean I haven't seen you since my 18th birthday…you remember that day… you said you were going to get something from the 'store' and never came back." Ashley said the anger rising inside her.

"Now honey, you know that's in the past. We should be able to get passed that. I just wanted to come by and ask you a favor."

"A favor? Why the hell should I do a favor for you, CHRISTINE?" Christine was unphased by the reaction she was getting from her daughter.

"You see that man in the suit?" Christine said gesturing towards the bar. "His name is Daniel Stewart. He's my husband and the owner of this club. I told him that you would be more than happy to sing a song tonight."

"You told him what? How dare you…" Ashley's fists began to ball but she was held back by Spencer who could tell that this woman was nothing but a low-life.

"Come now. After all those years I took care of you the least you can do is this simple favor." Christine said waving back at the man.

"Took care of me?" Ashley laughed out loud in disbelief. "Alright, you want me to sing a song? I'll sing a song…" Ashley said standing up and glaring at Christine. She walked to the stage where the band was playing and Christine hurried back over to Daniel. Christine whispered in his ear and he made his way to the stage.

Spencer saw Ashley talking with the band and watched as Daniel picked up the microphone. "Excuse me. Good evening everyone. I have a great treat for you tonight. We have a star amongst us this evening and she was kind enough to agree to perform a song for you. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for Ashley Davies!" The crowd roared and Daniel joined Christine back at the bar.

Ashley stepped up to the microphone with a guitar hanging on her shoulder still clearly angry. She picked up the microphone and looked at her mother. "I wanted to dedicate this song to my mother." The crowd clapped and Spencer felt a lump in her throat as she watched Ashley shoot daggers at the woman she used to call her mother.

The lights dimmed and the music began.

_  
Mother, Mother, How's the family_

_I'm just calling to say hello_

_How's the weather, How's my father_

_Am I lonely Heavens no._

_  
Mother, Mother, Are you listening_

_Just a phone call to ease your mind_

_Life is perfect never better_

_Distance making the heart grow blind._

_  
When you sent me off to see the world_

_Were you scared that I might get hurt_

_Would I try a little tobacco_

_Would I keep on hiking up my skirt._

_  
I'm hungry_

_I'm dirty_

_I'm losing my mind._

_EVERYTHING'S FINE_

_  
I'm freezing_

_I'm starving_

_I'm bleeding to death_

_EVERYTHING'S FINE_

Ashley glared as her mother smiled at her oblivious to how much she had done to her daughter. She shook her head and strummed her guitar harder feeling the blood on her hands.

_  
Yeah, I'm working, making money_

_I'm just starting to build a name_

_I can feel it around the corner_

_I could make it any day._

_  
Mother, mother, can you hear me_

_Sure I'm sober, sure I'm sane_

_Life is perfect, never better_

_Still your daughter, still the same._

_  
If I tell you what you want to hear_

_Will it help you to sleep well at night_

_Are you sure that I'm your perfect dear_

_Now just cuddle up and sleep tight._

_  
I'm hungry_

_I'm dirty_

_I'm losing my mind._

_EVERYTHING'S FINE_

_  
I'm freezing_

_I'm starving_

_I'm bleeding to death_

_EVERYTHING'S FINE_

_  
DON'T MISS YOU_

_SO FUCK YOU_

Ashley screamed the last line and everyone in the club looked on with confused looks as the girl began to break down. Spencer watched as Ashley dropped the microphone and guitar before she raced out the doorway of the club into the parking lot.

Spencer ran out to the parking lot and found Ashley with her head on the steering wheel sobbing. "Ash…Ashley?" She asked reaching out to the brunette lightly touching her shoulder.

"I can't Spencer. I have to go…I have to…" Ashley put her car in gear and sped off leaving Spencer standing there in the parking lot staring into the darkness where Ashley had just been.

Spencer heard the sound of footsteps and turned to find Kyla and her husband. "I swear I had no idea she would be here. God, Ashley must be going out of her mind." Kyla began to cry.

"Do you think you could take me to Ash's house?" Spencer asked Kyla. The brunette nodded her head and they all got in the van. "It's not your fault, Kyla. Sometimes things just happen…no one can stop them…they just happen."

They pulled up to Ashley's house and Spencer was relieved to see her girlfriend's car in the driveway. Both Kyla and her made their way up to the front door. "I don't have a key." Spencer suddenly realized.

"Oh don't worry. Ashley gave me a key over the holidays when she bought this place. Here take it." Kyla said handing the key to Spencer. "I would go in with you but I really don't think she wants to see me right now. Please call me tomorrow to let me know how she's doing." Spencer nodded and gave the smaller girl a hug.

Spencer took a deep breath and opened the front door of the house. When she walked inside she could see that all the lights were off and that the house was eerily quiet. She made her way to the stairs and walked up not knowing which room was the bedroom. Making her way down the hallway, she opened each door and eventually found the brunette in the final room at the end of the hallway. She walked inside and saw an empty bottle of Jack Daniels lying on the floor. Stepping closer to the brunette on the bed she saw that there was a half-empty bottle of vodka in the girl's hand. '_Oh Ashley._' Spencer kneeled down and took the bottle from the girl's grip.

"I hate you…mother…I hate you" Spencer heard Ashley mutter over and over while she slept.

"Shhh…Ash…its ok. I won't let her hurt you again." Spencer laid down next to the brunette and stroked her hair kissing her forehead again and again. She laid there for what seemed hours and eventually fell asleep holding onto Ashley tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one….enjoy! I apologize for posting the wrong chapter for this story was kind of half-asleep when I was posting.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story about two women in a mature relationship if this bothers you please discontinue reading. This chapter contains strong language and strong sexual content.

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Spencer woke up and saw that Ashley was still out cold. She kissed her forehead and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen to find some Tylenol and to make the brunette some coffee. Spencer poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table thinking of how much had gone on the day before. '_Why are mothers so cruel to their children?_' she thought as she took a sip from her cup.

She heard a faint noise coming from upstairs and assumed Ashley had gotten up. She waited downstairs to give her some privacy.

"Spencer?" Spencer turned to see Ashley standing in the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Were you here all night?" Ashley's hair was damp and clinging to her neck; she had no make up on but looked gorgeous nonetheless in Spencer's mind.

Spencer nodded and rose to pour Ashley a cup of coffee. She filled a glass with water and handed the brunette two Tylenol to take. Ashley looked at Spencer with grateful eyes and sipped her coffee never taking her eyes off the blonde.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have just taken off like I did…"

"It's ok, Ash. Next time, though, let me come with you ok?" Ashley nodded and walked up to Spencer giving her a hug and a soft kiss on her lips. "You're breath smells like cinnamon." Ashley smiled and blew onto Spencer's face making the blonde giggle. "Stop that…or I may have to eat you whole!"

"Come with me." Ashley said with a slightly more serious expression than she normally gave to Spencer.

Spencer was led back upstairs to Ashley's bedroom. She sat on the bed and was quickly straddled by the brunette. "Do you love me?" Spencer looked deep into Ashley's eyes and nodded. "Do you need me?" She nodded once more. "Do you want me?" She nodded and her mouth was immediately captured by the brunette's.

Spencer could feel all the emotions that were coursing through Ashley as she kissed her over and over. Ashley pushed Spencer down onto the bed and kissed her way down to her collarbone. She started licking up and down Spencer's neck causing the blonde to moan. Slowly, Ashley began unbuttoning Spencer's shirt kissing each new piece of skin that was exposed. Once she had her shirt off, she began massaging her breasts through her bra kissing the top of each sending chills up and down Spencer's spine.

Ashley pulled Spencer back up to a sitting position and pushed the shirt off her shoulders. She kissed Spencer again letting her tongue enter the blonde's mouth and let her hands reach around Spencer's back unhooking her bra.

As she pulled the bra away, her lips left Spencer's and kissed down again towards the newly exposed breasts before her. She pushed Spencer back down and licked around the blonde's nipple careful not to touch it. Her other hand massaged the other breast and Spencer began to breathe harder and harder at the sensation.

"Oh GOD!" Spencer cried as Ashley's warm mouth finally found the now highly sensitive nipple. Ashley sucked and licked causing Spencer to move her hips back and forth trying to get some sort of contact with the brunette's body above hers.

"You are so beautiful." Ashley whispered as she moved her mouth to the other breast repeating her teasing from before. When she captured the other nipple in her mouth, Spencer felt like she was going to explode.

"Please Ash…I need you. Please…" She breathed heavily running her hands through the brown locks that were covering her chest.

Ashley sat back up and quickly took off her shirt and bra and captured Spencer's mouth again. Spencer reached out and began massaging Ashley's breasts causing the brunette to moan into her mouth. She had never wanted someone so bad before and needed to have release soon.

Ashley began to unbutton Spencer's jeans as she kissed her way down Spencer's body once more. She kissed and nipped lightly down Spencer's toned stomach pausing to look up at the blonde who had a look of pure want in her eyes. Ashley pulled down Spencer's jeans and pulled off Spencer's completely soaked underwear. She breathed in the strong aroma of Spencer and lightly kissed her center which made Spencer's hips rise off the bed.

Ashley kissed all along Spencer's thighs and put her palm over the blonde's center eliciting a moan. Not wanting to wait any longer, she stuck her tongue deep inside the blonde and Spencer screamed out in ecstasy. She had her tongue going in and out while Spencer's hips moved back and forth against her face. Ashley then let her tongue move up to Spencer's clit while she placed two fingers deep inside of Spencer.

Her tongue made slow circles around the blonde's clit while she slowly pumped her fingers in and out. She could feel Spencer getting close and began to pump her fingers faster and harder into the blonde. Spencer's breathing was getting more and more erratic and Ashley hummed against her clit. Spencer's eyes rolled back as her body contracted over and over with the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced before in her life.

After she felt Spencer's muscles relax, Ashley withdrew her fingers and climbed back up her girlfriend's body kissing Spencer softly on her lips. Spencer pushed Ashley onto her back and kissed Ashley hard.

Spencer bit Ashley's lower lip lightly and kissed her way down her neck to her breasts. Mimicking the teasing the brunette had done moments before, she licked around each nipple and captured each in her mouth causing Ashley to moan loudly.

Spencer made her way down Ashley's body and reached the pajama bottoms the brunette was wearing. Spencer looked at Ashley and pulled down the pants with her teeth never breaking their eye contact. Noticing that Ashley wore nothing underneath her pajama bottoms, Spencer smiled seductively up at Ashley.

Spencer lowered her head and began to lick up and down the brunette's swollen lips. She then pushed two fingers inside the brunette and began to lick and suck on Ashley's clit. Ashley's hands were pushing Spencer harder into her center and Spencer pumped harder into her in response. The blonde then added a third finger and encircled Ashley's clit with her tongue moving it back and forth.

"SPENCER!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. Spencer then sucked hard on the brunette's clit causing another round of contractions to go through Ashley's body.

Ashley pulled Spencer back up to her and kissed her wrapping her arms around the blonde. They laid there in each other's arms catching their breath before drifting off to sleep.

-----------

"Hey sleepy head." Ashley said as she pushed the hair out of Spencer's eyes. They were both still lying naked on Ashley's bed just looking into each other's eyes.

Spencer hid her face in the pillow she was laying her head on.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Mmmrphhemmh" Spencer mumbled into the pillow.

"What?" Ashley asked picking up Spencer's chin.

"Nothing's wrong. It was perfect. You are perfect." Spencer said smiling.

"I should have let you in on how I was feeling before I took off…I'm so sorry"

"Baby, its fine. You were upset…but you don't have to shut me out when you're hurting. I will always be here for you." Spencer said stroking Ashley's cheek.

"I know. It was just my mother showing up after all these years…it brought back a lot of repressed emotions. I guess we both had Mama Drama yesterday huh?" Spencer smiled.

"I'm surprised Marco hasn't sent out a search party for us. Course he could still be sleeping…that boy can sleep for days on end."

"Oh well there's one thing we have in common." Ashley smiled. "Man, your mother was giving me a death stare throughout that whole party. If she looked any harder she might have actually caused cancerous cells to form inside me."

"Yeah well if it makes you feel any better she wouldn't even look at me." Spencer said softly tracing Ashley's lips with her fingertips. "She was so mad after you stood up to her. She's used to people just backing off and letting her win. I had one big blowout with her in high school…that was when I came out…she slapped me after I told her" Spencer let a tear fall from her eye and Ashley brushed it away. "I couldn't believe it…my own mother slapped me for telling her who I was."

Ashley kissed Spencer's fingers that were still tracing her lips. "She should never raise a hand to you. Has she hit you since?" Spencer hesitated and nodded. "Well, sweetie, as long as you are with me, I will not let her ever hit you again. I'm your knight in shining armor….or is it knightess? Is there a feminine version of a knight? Or is it still a knight?"

Spencer pinched Ashley's mouth shut. "Thank you." Spencer leaned over to kiss Ashley on her pinched mouth.

"Mrmwhaiatpeionghkwionion?" Ashley tried to ask through Spencer's fingers.

"Oops…" Spencer let Ashley's mouth go.

"You know communication is so much easier when you actually let me use my lips to speak."

"Well talking is not exactly what I want you to be doing with your lips at the moment." Spencer said with a devilish grin.

Ashley shook her head. "My, what have I done? I have unleashed the sex kitten from within you…" Ashley pulled Spencer on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm" Spencer moaned as Ashley nuzzled her neck. "And that's a bad thing?"

"I never said it was bad…I was just making an observation…" Ashley said licking around Spencer's collarbone.

Spencer's hips were involuntarily rocking back and forth as Ashley assaulted her neck. "So…Ash…what were you going to ask…god…before…you know…"

"Oh…" Ashley stopped kissing Spencer which caused the blonde to groan in frustration. "I was just wondering how you got in here…I didn't leave the door open did I? I mean not that I'm complaining that you are here…especially since you're naked and completely in love with my body." Spencer slapped her on her arm. "Oh admit it…you're addicted to me…"

"You are so full of yourself. To answer your question, Kyla gave me a ride here and let me borrow her extra key. She was really upset about last night…she really felt like it was her fault."

"I know…she had no idea that my mother was married to the club owner. I guess we should go by later to make sure she's doing alright. But right now I just want to make love to my girlfriend." Ashley pulled Spencer closer kissing her softly on her lips.

"So, Ash, does this change anything?" Spencer asked Ashley as she kissed her neck softly.

"Yeah." Ashley kissed the top of Spencer's head. "It makes me love you even more."


	16. Chapter 16

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one….enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story about two women in a mature relationship if this bothers you please discontinue reading. This chapter contains strong language.

--  
Author: Mel (aka Latinlvr84)  
Copyright: 2007  
**Rating: PG-13**  
Chapter Title: Chapter Sixteen

THIS IS A WEIRD CHAPTER!! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GO "WTF??"...I thought it would be fun to do...shrugs

"If looks could kill, you'd be lying on the floor" Heart, If Looks Could Kill

--

The lights dimmed as smoke filled the air. The roar of the crowd surrounding the stage was getting louder and louder. Flashes of red, orange, yellow, green, blue and violet were moving across the faces of all the fans ready for the evening. The lights suddenly turned off as the sound of sirens blared from the speakers of the room.

The announcer's voice echoed throughout the building. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this evening's exciting event! Before we begin I just want to ask you a few simple questions….First…How are you doing tonight?" The crowd roared and applauded. "Are you ready to scream your hearts out?" The crowd roared again. "Now…Are you ready for the showdown of the century!?" He yelled and the crowd grew louder and louder. The announcer motioned for the crowd to quiet and the room fell silent once more. "Let's meet our fighters shall we?"

The crowd began to jump up and down when they heard the sounds of Christian Music blaring through the speakers. The announcer pointed to his left to a curtain which had on it a broken heart pierced by a cross. "In this corner, we have the most overprotective, hypocritical, self-absorbed, woman in the world! Let's hear it for Paula 'The Bitch' Carlin!" The crowd booed as Paula made her way to the stage wearing Doctor Scrubs and a big black robe with the word "BITCH" written along the back.

She jumped onto the stage and jumped around warming her muscles up. She had been waiting for this fight since the time she heard "She's my girlfriend" coming from her daughter's mouth. _'She's mine…'_ Paula smiled as she pumped her fists back and forth in front of her.

The lights went out and a breathtaking guitar solo played through the air. "Here they are…the women you have all been waiting for!" The crowd began to pound their feet and clap their hands as they looked to the white curtain that had a picture of a blonde angel standing next to a brunette musician holding a guitar in her arms. "Get loud…for…Ashley 'Badass' Davies and her oh so wonderful girlfriend Spencer 'The Angel' Carlin!" The crowd went crazy as the curtains pulled back to reveal the two women in a heated lip lock.

The girls pulled apart and waved to the crowd who in turn screamed out "I love you" and "I want you" as they walked hand in hand to the stage. Ashley lifted Spencer onto the stage and jumped up to stand beside her.

Ashley had on a dark red robe under which she wore a tight pair of leather pants along with a vest that revealed her tight abs. Spencer, who was wearing a white pair of pants along with a short-sleeve white tank, approached Ashley to pull back her robe. Gasps were heard all around the building at the sight of Ashley's outfit. Spencer let the robe fall and pulled Ashley in for a deep kiss while Ashley's hands roamed the blonde's body.

They could have stayed like that all night but Paula went over and pushed Spencer to the side. "Are you ready for this?" She said glaring into the shorter girl's eyes.

"No, Paula, I think I should be the one asking if YOU are ready for THIS!" Ashley said striking the older blonde in the stomach. Paula bent over in pain and tried to gather her breath making her way back over to where she had stood earlier.

"Ladies…ladies…the bell hasn't even rung yet…" The announcer said to the women who were now glaring at one another. Paula still was recovering from the blow she had taken but stood up taller putting on a fake smile.

"Ok ladies…here are the rules…there are NO rules…first person to fall and not get up will be declared the loser. You two ready?" Both women nodded and he motioned for the bell to start the fight.

DING DING Ashley began pacing around the stage looking for the best way to take down the blonde. Paula mimicked Ashley's pace as she glanced around for something. Her eyes fell on a chair that was leaning against the stage and she began to make her way to it without letting on her plan to the brunette.

Spencer watched as her girlfriend and mother paced around the stage sizing each other up. She couldn't help but notice how hot her girlfriend looked when she was ready for a fight. While she was checking out her girlfriend, Spencer noticed her mother look quickly to her left off the stage. She followed her mother's gaze to a chair and knew exactly what her mother was thinking.

"Ashley…the chair!" Spencer cried but not before Paula reached down and picked it up. Ashley turned just as Paula swung hitting the brunette in the stomach. Ashley doubled over in pain and saw as Paula lifted the chair ready to strike again. Paula suddenly hit the floor as Spencer hurled her body into the side of her mother. "Don't you ever hurt her!" She yelled before heading over to Ashley. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know I'm in so much pain right now but the way you took down your mom was so hot!" Ashley laughed and grimaced at the pain that shot through her stomach. Spencer helped Ashley to her feet and brushed some of the brunette's curls out of her eyes. "It's ok Spence; I can take it from here." She kissed the blonde before heading over to Paula who had gotten up on her knees.

"I don't know what my daughter sees in you…" Paula said as she rose to her feet.

"Oh she sees her future…which is so much better than the memories of you making her feel like less of a person." Ashley tackled Paula onto her back and struck her two times in the stomach. "How do you like them apples? Oh god…did I just quote a Matt Damon movie!?" Ashley shivered and grabbed Paula by the hair and whispered. "I'm not going anywhere mother…oh yeah that's what I said…Spencer and I are in love…"

"My daughter can't love another girl…its not the way God wanted it…its wrong…" Paula hissed back at the brunette.

"No what's wrong is you and your crazy ideas about how you can tell your daughter who she can and cannot love." Ashley put Paula in a chokehold and held onto her tight as the older blonde struggled against her.

Spencer walked up to Ashley who had yet to release Paula. She kneeled down and touched Ashley's cheek. "Ash…Ash…" Ashley looked at the blonde. "Ashley…Wake Up"

"Ashley…wake up…" Spencer said into the brunette's ear.

"How do you like them apples?" Ashley muttered in her sleep.

_'Did she just quote Good Will Hunting?'_ Spencer laughed as she tried to wake her girlfriend up from her sleep. "Ashley…honey…you need to wake up."

"Wha…?" Ashley asked as she opened her eyes to find Spencer staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…I think I may have a bruise though." Spencer pouted.

"Why? How? We weren't that rough were we?" Ashley asked concerned that her sexcapades with the blonde that morning had gotten too physical.

"No…I have a bruise because you were having some dream and kicked me off the bed." Spencer laughed shaking her head. "What were you dreaming about anyways?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes…tell me…come on" Spencer poked Ashley in the arm relentlessly.

"Fine, fine. Stop poking me." Ashley grinned. "I totally kicked your mother's ass!"

"What are you talking about?"

"In my dream…we were like in this strange building with all these people who were there to see your mom and me fight. You looked so hot…" Ashley said leaning over to kiss Spencer's neck.

"I was in the dream too?"

"Of course….you're all I ever think about…and dream about…" Ashley winked at Spencer watching the blonde blush. "And of course I looked hot too."

"I'm sure you did." Spencer said tracing her fingertips over Ashley's stomach. Ashley shivered and pulled Spencer in for a kiss. She let her tongue enter the blonde's mouth and massaged their tongues together.

"Before we go another round…" Ashley pulled back and began tracing her fingertips over Spencer's mouth. "I was thinking we could go by Ky's later this afternoon…what do you think?"

"Yeah…I would love to meet your nephews and talk more with your sister. She seems like a really great girl."

"She is…I used to give her hell back in High School but she never let me down when I needed her. I'm really lucky to have her in my life…and to have you in my life too." Ashley kissed Spencer on the mouth again.

"'How do you like them apples?'" Spencer giggled. "I can't believe you said that. Did you even like Good Will Hunting?"

"I can't stand Matt Damon. I swear I have no idea where that came from! It's going to bother me now…" Ashley shook her head and pouted.

Spencer kissed her way down Ashley's neck and planted a kiss on Ashley's collarbone. "How 'bout I take your mind off of what's bothering you?"

"Oh please do…" Ashley said smiling seductively at the blonde. "Please do…"


	17. Chapter 17

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one….enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story about two women in a mature relationship if this bothers you please discontinue reading. This chapter contains strong language and strong sexual content.

--  
Author: Mel (aka Latinlvr84)  
Copyright: 2007  
**Rating: NC-17**  
Chapter Title: Chapter Seventeen

"Don't want to hurt you, try not to mess with your feelings, its just a matter of trust for us, for us." The Sounds, Hurt You

--

Ashley was waiting in the living room downstairs for Spencer to come down. She decided to pick up the phone and call Kyla.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ky." Ashley said to her sister.

"Oh my god, Ashley! How are you? I swear I didn't know Christine would be there…I would have left had I known…I would never put you in that type of situation purposefully…I know how much she hurt you…" Kyla said quickly before she was cut off by Ashley.

"Ky…KY! It's ok…I know…What are you guys up to right now?"

Kyla's voice calmed. "Oh nothing…Why? Are you planning to stop by?"

"Yeah…I really want you to get to know Spencer…and after last night's fiasco I thought we could maybe try again?" Ashley asked as she saw Spencer walking down the stairs.

"Of course…Dylan and Samuel are going to freak! Ok ok…give me like an hour to get the boys clean and dressed. I also need to get some food…wash some dishes…tidy up downstairs…ok make it two hours…"

Ashley laughed. "Fine…we will be there in two hours…see you in a bit."

"Ok…bye, Ash."

"Bye, Ky." Ashley hung up the phone and turned to Spencer.

"Kyla?" Spencer asked taking a seat next to Ashley on the couch.

Ashley nodded her head and pulled Spencer onto her lap.

"You know…we have a couple of hours to waste…we could…" Ashley kissed Spencer's neck.

"Go see how Marco's doing? What a great idea!" Spencer smiled at Ashley who looked at her with a shocked face.

"Well no that's not what I was going to say…I mean if you want to go see Marco we can…" Ashley said starting to pout lifting the blonde off her lap.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Spencer cried straddling the brunette.

"I didn't believe you for a second!" Ashley protested.

"You so thought I was serious!"

"I did not! You are the worst liar you know that…I mean who taught you how to lie?" Ashley teased.

"I could fool you easily…I mean just this morning I made you believe that you had given me the biggest orgasm in the world. See…I am THAT good at faking it." Spencer stuck her tongue out at Ashley.

"Take that back! You know I'm the best you ever had!"

Spencer shook her head smiling at the brunette beneath her. "I've had better…"

"Ow, my ego…I think someone needs a refresher course…" Ashley said lifting both of them off the couch and turning around putting the blonde with her back to the cushions.

Ashley was kneeling in between Spencer's legs and smiled up at the blonde who licked her lips. Ashley got up slightly to lean over Spencer and whispered in her ear. "So…faking it huh?" Ashley took Spencer's earlobe into her mouth and bit lightly. Spencer groaned and pulled Ashley's mouth to hers. She entered the brunette's mouth with her tongue causing Ashley to lean harder into her.

Ashley reached down between the two and placed her hand under Spencer's top rubbing the hard nipples that were coming through the soft material of the blonde's bra. She slid her hand further down over the top of Spencer's skirt and pulled the material up. Ashley could feel how wet Spencer was and grinned. "So…do you always get that wet when you don't feel anything?" She said into the blonde's ear again. Ashley placed her hand just inside the material of Spencer's thong but did not enter it. "Tell me I'm the best you ever had…" Ashley dipped her finger slightly inside Spencer's folds and pulled back.

"You…best…had…" Spencer said through deep breaths.

Ashley dipped her fingers again and pulled back once more. "What was that Spence?" Ashley asked licking the outline of the blonde's earlobe. "I couldn't hear you."

"YOU ARE THE BEST I EVER HAD! Now please Ash…now!" As soon as the last word was out of Spencer's mouth Ashley entered her with 3 fingers pumping in and out circling Spencer's clit with her thumb bringing the blonde to a quick and powerful orgasm.

Ashley sat next to Spencer who was still calming down and pushed a couple of stray blonde hairs behind her ear. Spencer smiled peacefully at the brunette as she felt the strength return to her body.

"So were you acting that time, too?" Ashley asked looking deep into Spencer's eyes.

"I would never pretend with you, Ash." Spencer said brushing Ashley's cheek with her hand.

Ashley kissed her hand and smiled back at Spencer. "I know that. I'm too good…" Ashley winked at Spencer. "I guess it's my turn to say 'gotcha'."

--

"So here we are!" Ashley said after pulling up to a two-story red-brick home that belonged to her sister. In the front yard, Spencer noticed random sports equipment stuck in some of the shrubs and bushes. Ashley and Spencer walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

DING DONG A few seconds later, a young boy opened the door and then lunged himself into Ashley's body. "Auntie Ashley! You're here…You're here!"

"Hey kiddo. How you been?" Ashley said giving the boy a hug.

"Great! Who's that?" Dylan said pointing at Spencer.

"Dylan…this is my girlfriend Spencer….Spencer…this is my adorable nephew Dylan."

Spencer gave the boy a hug and saw an angry expression on another boy who had reached the doorway. "Oh hi…you must be Samuel?"

The boy nodded his head and walked to Ashley's side. He tugged on her shirt and she leaned down while he whispered in her ear.

"I know you are…I just say it so you're brother won't feel left out. I promise." Ashley said and Samuel smiled giving Ashley a hug.

The boys ran back into the house and Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear. "What did he say to you?"

"He was telling me that HE was the most adorable one in the family."

"He is obviously related to you." Spencer said smiling as they made their way into the house.

The house was big and had a very traditional type feel to it. Spencer could hear the young boys in what she assumed was the kitchen telling Kyla that they had arrived. Kyla made her way out to the hallway where Ashley and Spencer stood. She gave them both big hugs and ushered them into the living room where Ashley and Spencer sat on a very comfy couch. "I'm so glad you guys decided to come by. George won't get out of work until 9 tonight so I am making a meatloaf and some macaroni and cheese for the boys. Do you guys want to join us for dinner?"

"Man Ky, I haven't had Mac & Cheese in forever. Of course we can stay for dinner." Ashley said taking Spencer's hand.

"Well let me go finish up in the kitchen…you guys can look around if you want. Dylan! Samuel!" The boys ran into the room with what appeared to be chocolate sauce all over their mouths and hands. "You two are going to spoil your dinner…how bout you go wash up and show Spencer and Aunt Ashley around the house." The boys nodded and grabbed Spencer and Ashley's hands with their sticky fingers.

"You guys are all sticky!" Ashley said picking up Samuel. "I thought I told you guys if you are going to sneak a taste of the chocolate sauce you need to wipe the evidence away before your mom finds out." Samuel laughed as Ashley tickled the young boy in her arms. "Let's go see your room." Ashley said putting Samuel down.

Samuel ran ahead to his and Dylan's room up the stairs. Spencer and Ashley followed the little boy into a medium-sized room that was in the middle of the hallway. When they entered the room, they saw a bunk bed near the far window; the walls of the room covered in sports posters and memorabilia.

Dylan motioned for them to sit down so the girls took a seat on the bottom bunk. "Ok so Aunt Ashley I wanted to show you something that Sammy and I have been working on. But you have to promise not to tell mommy because it's a surprise. Promise?"

"Promise. Now what is it?" Dylan held up a finger and went to his CD player. He positioned Samuel in the middle of the room before heading back to the player pushing play. Ashley started to chuckle as she heard the opening beat of Chingy's "Right Thurr" coming through from the Mickey Mouse shaped speakers.

Dylan and Samuel both started to bop up and down singing along. "I like the way you do that right thurr….switch…hips…hurr…uhh…I like the way you do that right thurr…lick lips…stare" Ashley and Spencer started to laugh as the young boys tried to keep up with the words of the song; they were laughing so loud that Kyla appeared at the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Boys! I told you not to do that in front of company!" Kyla cried but started to laugh along with Ashley and Spencer as the boys continued to try to rap. When the women wouldn't stop laughing, Dylan and Samuel started to pout. All three girls saw how upset the boys were getting so they gathered them into a big hug.

"I'm sorry guys for laughing. You two are wonderful rappers." Ashley said to her nephews.

"Now, boys, go get cleaned up…you can show off more of your dance skills after dinner." The boys smiled happily and quickly ran to the bathroom to wash up before dinner.

"I don't know what gets into them sometimes. They just love to entertain everyone…in their own way…but you have to admit that was the cutest thing wasn't it?" Kyla asked the girls. Spencer and Ashley both nodded in agreement.

"You know you were pretty entertaining back in the day too…Mrs. 'Drama Club' girl…how many things were you in?" Ashley asked her sister.

"Productions Ash…productions. I was in 25 productions in two years…I think it was a record or something." Kyla smiled proudly.

"25 productions? How is that possible?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Well see I was in the Drama club and also did some movies for the Film club and occasionally I would do informational videos for the foreign language clubs. Oh and I also did some plays at an outside theater on the side. Ah, the good ol' days." Kyla sighed.

"Yeah well you still are a drama queen…that hasn't changed over the years."

"Whatever, you were the drama queen back then. You were always the moody rock star who slept with any girl you happened to fancy for the evening. I mean we should be comparing notes on how many different girls you had running in and out of our house those two years. I swear it was like a new girl every night of the week." Ashley looked at her sister with a look that quickly shut the brunette up. "Oh…I think I'm going to go check on the meatloaf before I put my foot in my mouth again. I'll see you guys downstairs." Kyla rushed out of the room as quickly as she could cursing herself for opening her mouth.

"Spence…I…" Ashley looked down at her hands not wanting to look at Spencer.

"It's ok Ashley…" She said as she took Ashley's hand in her own.

"No, it's not ok Spence. I really wish I could tell you that I was a saint my whole life but that's a lie. I was just so upset with how my life was turning out…I thought not getting attached to anyone would keep me from experiencing any more pain. It really got bad after my dad died…." Ashley let a tear fall from her eye.

"Look…" Spencer turned Ashley's face to hers. "You aren't the same person you were back in High School…you are a mature, sweet, intelligent, and sexy woman that I have grown to love more than I could ever imagine. Don't ever think that my hearing about your past will ever push me away. Maybe one of these days you will let me in on everything that's buried deep down inside you. For now, all I want is for you to be yourself and to not worry about me finding out things about you." She gave Ashley a kiss before walking them downstairs.

--

"So she had Madison in this chokehold…I mean the girl was turning blue!" Kyla laughed as she was telling Spencer about the many fights Ashley and a certain Latina had in High School.

"Why were you guys so angry with each other?" Spencer asked Ashley.

"Oh it was nothing…just some stupid High School issues…" Ashley said trying to keep the conversation away from a certain dark-haired boy she really did not want to bring up.

"Anyways, so there they were…Ashley with Madison in a chokehold and all the other kids forming a circle around them…and then Madison did this like weird spin move and grabbed Ashley by the hair. It was crazy…they were ready to really tear each other to pieces when Aiden showed up and broke them apart for like the billionth time. I swear that boy was always splitting the two up…both in the physical and emotional sense. Thank god he's out of the picture now…I mean when he told me that he and Ash had dated I was so in shock…then when I found out about the baby I totally freaked."

"Baby?"

"Yeah…Ash didn't tell you?" Kyla looked at Ashley with a puzzled look. Ashley lowered her head into her hands and Kyla gasped, "Oh god…Ash…I thought she knew….way to go Kyla…of course she didn't know…I mean they've only been dating for like a week…stupid." The brunette muttered running her hand through her hair and heading out of the dining room.

"It's ok Ky" Ashley said to the empty space the other brunette had just previously been occupying. She turned to Spencer. "Spence, I was going to tell you…I just wasn't sure how…I guess now is as good a time as any huh?" Ashley said taking a deep breath.

"Look, we don't have to talk about this right now…how bout we finish up here and then we can go back to your place to talk…or not talk. You really don't have to tell me if you aren't ready, ok?" Spencer said touching Ashley's arm. Ashley nodded and held onto the blonde's hand

"I'm ready…" Ashley said squeezing Spencer's hand. "But you're right it can wait till we get back to my place. Then I will tell you everything…well almost everything…some things we can leave for another time." Ashley brought Spencer's hand to her lips. "I mean I don't want to give away ALL my deep dark secrets. Where's the fun in that?" Ashley winked at Spencer pulling them to their feet. "Come on…I'm sure we can totally guilt Ky into baking us some brownies." Spencer shook her head as the made their way into the living room where Kyla and her young boys were.


	18. Chapter 18

Howdy! Here is the next chapter in this one. Enjoy!

Mel

--  
Author: Mel (aka Latinlvr84)  
Copyright: 2007  
**Rating: PG-13**  
Chapter Title: Chapter Eighteen

"Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine, and we'll walk from this dark room for the last time..." Snow Patrol, Open Your Eyes

--

Spencer and Ashley got out of the car and headed towards Spencer's front door. The two were planning to pick up some clothes for the blonde to wear for the next day at school. Spencer was a bit anxious about the "talk" that she and Ashley were going to have when they did finally arrive at the brunette's house later that night.

She wanted to know more about Ashley but didn't want to push her to reveal everything. One thought that kept going through Spencer's mind was _'Baby…what baby? Who is this Aiden guy that Kyla said Ash had a relationship with in High School?'_ She knew that Ashley had a past but never thought that her past could have consisted of a teenage pregnancy. She didn't think any less of Ashley she just felt more of a need to comfort her. She opened the door and both girls entered the quiet house.

"Looks like Marco awoke from the dead…" Spencer said noting her roomie's absence from the couch. She saw a note on the kitchen counter. "Ok well he's gone for the night…he said that he had an inspiration to paint after he woke up today. Look's like we have the whole place to ourselves…you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah…sure…You would probably be more comfortable here anyways…"Ashley sat down on the couch and waited for Spencer to join her.

Spencer walked over to get a couple glasses of wine for Ashley and herself to help calm the nerves that were sure to be coursing through the brunette. She handed Ashley her glass as she sat on the opposite end of the couch with her knees bent underneath her. She silently drank some wine waiting for Ashley to start talking. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Ashley built up her nerve.

"So…" Ashley began.

"Yeah…" Spencer said with a comforting tone.

"I guess I could start with the beginning and work from there…"

"Whatever works for you; we have all night." Spencer said reaching her hand out to grab Ashley's.

"Ok…well I was born." Ashley said matter-of-factly causing Spencer to smile a bit.

"You really are starting from the beginning huh?" Ashley laughed and continued.

"I mean of course I was born….but I don't know if my parents saw my birth as a blessing…or as a curse…." Ashley said looking at her hand in Spencer's. "Looking back I just think of how many times my mother told me that she should never have had me. That I just had to come along and ruin a good thing…my dad never said that I was a mistake…but you know…his absence over so many years of my life pretty much sent that message loud and clear."

"Hey…" Spencer picked up Ashley's chin. "If they thought you were a mistake then that was their problem. To the rest of the world and especially me, I see your coming into this world as a miracle." Ashley smiled.

"I don't know if I would go as far as saying a 'miracle.' Maybe a happy moment in time…" Ashley said tracing her fingertips over Spencer's palm.

"Ok well I personally thank your mother and father for bringing you into my life…" Spencer said smiling back at Ashley.

Ashley pulled Spencer closer to her and put her arm around the blonde's shoulder. She kissed the top of her head and continued. "So…I guess the next biggest thing on the Ashley Davies' timeline was when I found out I was gay. I mean I wasn't sure what I was…I mean at that time I had the same dreams of finding a boyfriend and going to prom. When I was growing up, there was a boy that was my best friend…Aiden….He was so nice to me and he was cute. Both Madison and I, you know the girl from Ky's stories, were actually best friends too at one point. But we hit High School and everything changed."

Spencer leaned her head on Ashley's shoulder and rested her left hand on the brunette's thigh as she wrapped her other arm around the brunette's back.

"Aiden started to hang out with the cool kids but was still hanging around me. I was considered cool because of who my father was but I saw how fake they were with their interest. I grew tired of it and started to just stay by myself trying not to stand out. Madison joined the cheerleading squad and quickly started to become one hell of a bitch to the other kids at school. She was still talking to me but not as much as we used to. One day before the end of our freshman year, Aiden and I were hanging out at his house and we were watching a movie…he leaned over to me, turned my head, and kissed me. I had no idea what was going on…I mean this was my best friend. I really didn't know what to do so I kissed him back. After that day, we started 'dating'." Ashley picked up her wine glass taking another sip before setting it down on the stand beside her.

"So he was your first boyfriend?" Spencer asked the brunette.

"Yeah…and my last…I mean we had a couple of problems happen and I found him one day making out with Madison in the gym after a basketball practice. I was so angry that I went home and tore up all the pictures I had of him and me. That night I decided to go out with another boy that was on the basketball team to show Aiden…we were supposed to go to Gray's…a club we went to all the time…but the guy wasn't interested and took off with another girl. I was sitting there all night wondering what the hell had happened…I felt like such an idiot and I was about to leave when the most beautiful girl sat down with me." Spencer could feel Ashley's heartbeat speed up with the memory of this girl.

"She was just so beautiful…she said that she was at the door working and saw my date leave with another girl. She asked me if I wanted to go back to her place and I said yes. I mean I had thoughts of girls and how pretty they were but I never thought of them in a sexual way…that is until that night. She was so gentle and sweet…after that night I knew that I was different." Ashley said leaning down to kiss Spencer.

"I wasn't sure if I was gay or bi since I had been with Aiden so I had a couple of dates with other girls and a few guys. The guys definitely lost their appeal in my mind so I knew that I was gay at that point. I didn't want to hide who I was; I wasn't really aware of how much hell I was putting on myself for not wanting to hide though. One of the times my mom was actually home, I got the nerve to tell her. She figured that it was just another way for me to try to get more attention and laughed at me. Word got out about my dates with some other girls and Madison along with her other 'friends' confronted me one day after school. She asked if I was a 'dyke' and I looked her straight in the eyes saying that I was gay. She never let up on me about my sexuality and I snapped one day. Aiden was shocked to hear that I was gay but would always pull Madison off of me during our many fights. I started to think that I never wanted to be in a relationship again so I started to sleep around….a lot…I guess it's horrible for me to say that none of the girls I slept with meant anything to me. I was just so alone that I needed to feel something…anything…especially after my dad died…I was so numb and I slept with I don't know how many girls…" Ashley shook her head and took another sip of her wine glass.

"Aiden and I weren't talking much because I honestly didn't care about what he wanted to say to me…when my dad had that car crash he was there for me and he and I started to hang out more…Of course I thought it was only in a friend capacity that he was being so supportive." Ashley shook her head laughing at herself.

"After my dad died, Ky showed up out of the blue. Madison and Aiden had broken up because she found a 'better prospect' and Aiden started to date Ky. I always caught him looking at me though and one day I snapped asking what his problem was. He told me he still loved me and that he knew I still loved him. I told him that I didn't want him like that and I thought he got the message. Ky was so in love with him…then one night he was over at our house sitting on the couch with me waiting for Ky to come down for their date. He pulled me to him and tried to kiss me. I pushed him off and told him that he was an asshole who didn't deserve my sister. He got up and tried to kiss me again so I kneed him in between his legs telling him that I wanted him out of my life as well as my sisters. Ky had seen him try to kiss me but I didn't know this until a year or two later. She rarely mentioned Aiden's name over the next year and we avoided any contact he sent us. Eventually, he moved on and went off to some college out east for basketball." Ashley became quiet; she knew that she would have to tell Spencer more about her past with Aiden but didn't say a word.

"Ash…" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to push you or anything but what Kyla said earlier…about…" Spencer said hesitantly.

"About the baby…" Ashley said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah…do you want to talk about it?" Spencer said hoping that she wasn't pushing the girl.

"Not really. But you deserve to know everything." Ashley said kissing the top of Spencer's forehead.

"When Aiden and I were dating, we really didn't do anything in the beginning. After one of his basketball games, we were alone in his house and he asked me if I wanted him to be my first. I thought it would be great but it was over before it even began. We tried a few more times but he could tell I wasn't really into it so we decided to cool it down. A few weeks after we stopped, I noticed how I was getting sick in the mornings and how I was feeling dizzy throughout school. I told Aiden I wasn't feeling well so he asked me to go see a doctor. He went with me and I found out that I was…"Ashley sighed. "I was pregnant." Spencer squeezed Ashley's body letting her know that it was ok to continue.

"Aiden freaked at first but then he started telling me all his plans about how we were going to get married and that he would support me with the money he would make from his basketball career. I had to tell my mom to see what I should do. She told me that I was a stupid girl who would have to deal with my own problems and to leave her out of it. I was happy that I was pregnant because for once in my life I could have someone who loved me unconditionally. I would have been a good mother…" Ashley started to cry. "I just wish I would have been able to have that chance."

Spencer took Ashley in her arms whispering, "It's ok Ash. You can tell me what happened. Shhh…"

"I…lost…the…baby." Ashley said through her sobs. "I woke up one day and saw my sheets covered in…blood…and I called Aiden to take me to the hospital and they told me…that the baby…oh god…"Ashley continued to cry and Spencer held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry Ash…I'm so sorry."

Spencer walked the sobbing brunette to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. She went to her drawers and found a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Ashley to wear. She went back to the brunette who was still crying and helped her undress to put on the pajamas. After Ashley was in the clothes, Spencer changed and laid behind the girl wrapping her arms around her. She let Ashley cry out all the pain and held her until she felt the brunette fall asleep in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Ash…" Spencer said kissing Ashley's cheek. "I should never have pushed you…" She kissed the girl again and whispered in her ear. "Just remember baby…That I love you….unconditionally…I love you….and that's forever." Spencer kissed Ashley again before falling asleep still embracing the brunette hoping that she could help in some way to make up for all the pain Ashley had endured over her life.

"I love you too, Spencer…Forever." Ashley whispered in her sleep.


End file.
